Days Ahead
by Kirkis
Summary: (Breath of Fire 2.5)::Spoilers for BoFII ending:: One Year after the defeat of DeathEvan, our heroes lives continue. But what trials still lay ahead of them?(7TH Chapter UP!!)
1. The Separation

Days Ahead (Breath of Fire 2.5) Chapter one - The separation 

_Breath of Fire II, Katt, Bow, Rand, Sten, Ryu Nina, Deis, Spar, and other characters as well as the Breath of Fire name are copyrights of Capcom. I do not own any of the characters from those games. Any similarities between my own Characters, and new BoF characters is purely coincidental   
**e-mail at kkisblpeen@aol.com   
http://kirkis-elf.com/**_   
  
**Days Ahead** (Breath of Fire 2.5)   
_By Kirkis_   
**Chapter one - The separation**

**Prologue: one year later**

  
_May 22, 843:   
It's been one year today that we defeated Deathevan, and Father Ganner sealed the doorway to the infinity dungeon with township. It seems like just yesterday. I am especially lonely today, It's a beautiful day, so I'm reminded of the time I spent with my friends more and more. I miss them all.   
  
Spar the grass man, who returned to Yggdrasil. Sten the Highland soldier, as I understand, he's gone back to his homeland. I hope he is happy there; he could always make me laugh. Jean the frog-prince of Simafort, He left his sister and father to watch over their kingdom while he went off to travel the world. So irresponsible, and yet, he taught me to enjoy every day. Rand went home to tend his mother's fields. He was the last to leave Wyndia. As I wrote before, he left saying: "My mother is watching me from beyond the mortal coil, I must go home and look after the land she left. Take care of yourself your highness." Rand and I helped each other cope with our losses, his mother, my sister. I can still see her; the great bird of Wyndia sleeps at night in the ceremonial tower atop the castle. Sometimes I still go up there when I can't sleep. She never leaves my side until I wake.   
  
Deis disappeared shortly after the battle. No one has seen or heard from her since. Ryu left to find his sister Yua. Bow, his eternal companion went with him. Katt had no home to go back to, So she left with Ryu and Bow, I miss them most of all. Last I heard, they'd become mercenaries, and were traveling the southern regions. I sometimes wish I could be with them, but I am now the sole heir to the Wyndian throne, I have a responsibility to remain. Living most of my life as an outcast never bothered me until now. I suppose you don't know what you've got till it's gone. The people still believe in the prophecy, they still look down on me.   
  
On a lighter note, father seems to have recovered almost fully from his three-year sickness. Kay is a good doctor, Mother and I asked her to stay in Wyndia, and open a clinic, but she wanted to travel the world and help more people with her medicine than just in Wyndia. But now that father is well, I hope I can resume my studies at the magic school in Hometown. I know there's still much master Yoji can teach me._   
  
"Nina, it's such a nice day, why are you in here writing in your journal?" Nina's Father asked.   
  
"Oh," Nina said, turning her head toward her father's voice. "The beauty of the day makes me remember things, so I thought I'd write them down," She laid her quill down and stood up. "Are you alright father, You didn't have any trouble getting up the stairs did you?" She asked him as she stepped lightly toward him.   
  
"I'm alright dear, but you should get some sun, It's good for you," He answered smiling at her.   
  
"Are you ready to take the throne again?" She asked, taking his hand. She had never had a father to speak of before, now she did. They had a lot of catching up to do.   
  
"Of course, I've never felt better," He said pounding on his chest, and then coughing as a result. Nina stifled a laugh. "I'll be fine, all I have to do is stand up and take the Falchion sword. It isn't that heavy," He said seriously.   
  
"Don't overdo it," Nina said, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't want anyone doubting that you're able to resume your duties," She said.   
  
"Don't worry Nina," He said, returning her embrace. The two of them walked calmly out of the room. A breeze blew through the open window turning the pages of her journal over and over.

**Guntz…**

  
"You haven't seen them at all?" Katt asked.   
  
"No, I'm sorry miss, I haven't seen a blue haired guy like you described around here. And there hasn't been a grass-runner through here in ages," He answered.   
  
"Hmm, I guess they might not've washed up here like I did," She said, putting her hand under her chin, and scrunching up her mouth. "Oh, thanks," She said, smiling. She turned and walked out of the weapon shop.   
  
"There's something you don't see everyday," The shopkeeper's mother said.   
  
"Huh, oh, a Woren? She was part human though," He said, staring out the window at the cat-like woman sitting on the fence opposite the shop.   
  
"That's probably why she's still alive. Hunters might think her fur isn't pure."   
  
"Mother, how can you say that? All the kingdoms in the world outlawed Woren hunting ages ago," He said, turning to her.   
  
"Some hunters still poach Woren furs, they don't care about laws. That girl is lucky to be a half breed," His mother finished. The young shopkeeper looked back out the window, but the girl had gone.   
  
Katt hopped off the fence and headed for the inn. _"I need some rest after getting dunked, and there's a bar, I can ask around and see if anyone's seen Ryu or Bow."_ She pushed the door to the inn open, and stepped inside. _"What a rough lookin' bunch,"_ She thought. She scanned around the room with her eyes as she walked up to the bar.   
  
"What can I get you?" the tender said.   
  
"Milk," She answered, inciting laughter from the back corner of the room. She chose not to acknowledge it. The bartender grinned and turned around. She listened attentively to the conversations behind her; most were inconsequential. One about the size of the fish in the near by fishing hole, another about a man's trip to Tunlan. The one that was getting most of her attention was a waitress being slightly harassed by a few jerks in the back of the bar.   
  
"Here you are young lady," The tender said setting a glass of milk in front of her. Katt tossed out a ten Zenny piece.   
  
"Thanks," The tender answered. She lifted the glass to her mouth, careful to test-smell it first. She sipped it at first then almost literally chugged it down.   
  
"Ahh, That hit the spot," She said smiling, milk mustache and all. "Sir, can you help me? I'm looking for some people," She said. The waitress in the rear screamed; Katt turned around to find one of the guys had pulled her into his lap, and was trying to kiss her.   
  
"Hey, this is a bar not a brothel. Quit messing with my girls," The tender yelled. One of the other guys, who was smoking a bent cigarette pulled out a knife and sneered at the tender.   
  
"Shut the hell up old man, you don't want us to get mad," He said, tossing the knife toward the barkeep. Katt, reached out and with two fingers grabbed the knife out of mid-air by the blade. The guy swallowed his cigarette.   
  
"Let her the hell up, you don't want to get _me_ mad," She said. The pervert let the girl go, and stood up.   
  
"So, you think just cause you're a Woren, you can take me?" He said stepping over toward her. The closer he got the more people left the bar.   
  
"Eh, Boss, I don't think you should-" The cigarette swallower said.   
  
"Shut up, I can take this little kitten," The jerk said. The second gangster looked at his friend who was still trying to cough up the cigarette. He jerked his head twice toward the exit. The two men quietly made their exit while the half-drunk jerk made his [ridiculous] speech.   
  
"I am the slayer of twelve dragons, and the armies of the northern orks. I can take one little kitten like you bitch! You better just run on out of town now little kitten. **BELCH**" Katt stood there, with eyes half open, wondering if this guy was for real. Her left eyebrow was twitching feverishly.   
  
"Look, I just came here to get something to eat and a room for the night, so I'll let you drop it, okay?" She said, not feeling like fighting him anymore.   
  
"**BELCH** I won't let you escape!" He said swinging a giant sword down at her; she easily dodged it.   
  
_"Man this guy is half drunk and he still controls that sword with such precision,"_ She thought, as she landed softly on the bar top. He looked her direction and swung again, wiping out the bar.

  
The young blacksmith turned the lock on the weapon shop door, and turned to walk back into the back room.   
  
"Baan, don't forget to draw the shutters," His mother said. He stepped back toward the window and reached out to pull the shutters in. there were people rushing out of the pub. He heard a crash, and saw dust rolling out of the pub door. _"That girl, She's in trouble!"_ He thought, as he bolted out the door.   
  
"Die you little bitch!" The half-drunk yelled swinging his sword horizontally, wiping out part of the wall. Katt had ducked below his swing, She leapt up and kicked him in the jaw. He stumbled back a few steps but didn't fall.   
  
"Man, you're thick-skulled," She said, standing on a table. He prepared to take a swing at her. She readied herself to jump, but wobbled the table too much. It tipped and she lost her balance. He reached out and grabbed her by the ankle, and held her upside down in front of himself. Baan stepped into the doorway.   
  
_"She's been caught I have to…"_ He started to think, but she was faster than his thoughts. She kicked him in the head again; he let go. She flipped herself around in mid air, landed perfectly on her feet, and popped back up above him. She whipped out her staff, spun it, and nailed him square on the head. He fell backward, unconscious. Katt landed softly on the floor in a crouched position in front of the unconscious gangster.   
  
"Man, Woren really _are_ good fighters. That guy was at least three times your size," Baan said relaxing a little.   
  
"Oh," She said standing up and looking back at the jerk lying on the floor. "just cause he's big doesn't mean he can beat anyone smaller than he is," She said grinning at him. "I wasn't in any danger, but thanks for coming to help anyway," She said, flipping her staff back up onto her back. "Take care," She said walking toward the door. She stopped in the doorway and stood there for a moment or two.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"I forgot……I forgot, I came here to get a room," She said grinning back at him. His left shoulder hunched over a little. She looked around for the inn owner, and noticed the generally poor condition the bar was in now. She made a slow wince as the bar tender stood up from a pile of splintered wood that was once the bar. He didn't look very happy.   
  
"eh-heh, umm, sorry but could I get a room for the night?" Katt asked.

  
"That wasn't very nice of him, he'll lose a lot of business that way. Forcing me to pay for all the damages, then refusing to give me a room. It's not my fault, those bums started it," Katt said, a blood vein protruding from her forehead.   
  
"It's alright, You can stay at my home for the night," Baan said. He walked three steps behind her, slowly. She hadn't had enough money, so he paid for half the damages. Her mood instantly changed from mad to elated.   
  
"I can stay with you?! Thank you, Have you fixed dinner yet? I'm really hungry. I think I could eat a bear, Or maybe…"   
  
"I have no meat in my home to eat. We are vegetarians," Baan said interrupting her. She stopped and looked over at him with a horribly frightened look on her face.   
  
"Vegetarians? You mean you don't eat meat at all?" She said slipping into depression. _"I'll never understand how people can eat, or actually prefer plants. How bland, I'm not a cow, I can't live off of grass,"_ She thought forcing a smile to her face. _"But I guess I could put up with it for one night. Baan's so nice, and I would prefer a bed to the ground,"_   
  
"I am a really good cook, I guarantee you won't know you're eating vegetables," He promised.   
  
"If you say so, but I still don't think plants will ever be as tasty as meat," She said, as he pulled the back door open and let her walk in first.   
  
"Wow this place is nice," She said looking around at the small home, the kitchen and dining area where in the same place, and there were stairs. _"They probably lead to the bedrooms."_ The house she grew up in was a one-room house, no bigger in area than the room she was now in.   
  
"Please have a seat, make yourself at home." Baan said.   
  
"Thank you." She said, leaning her staff against the wall. She took a seat at the table and rested her head on folded arms.   
  
"I'll cook you the best meal you've ever had." He said, tying an apron around his waist. She smiled lightly, then sighed.   
  
_"I wonder where Ryu and Bow are now?"_

**Rainbow beach**

  
"Hey buddy, wake up," Bow said, shaking his companion. Ryu opened his eyes and sat up. "Man, that was some sea monster. I told her we should've gotten more information before setting sail. Sometimes she just gets us into trouble right buddy?" He finished smiling at Ryu. Ryu looked around up the beach and then down the other way.   
  
"Katt?" He said, rising to his feet. "Have you seen her?" He asked Bow.   
  
"Nope, I woke up just before you," He said. Ryu looked up the beach with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"It's not like her to take off on her own," He said.   
  
"Maybe she washed up further up the beach, She was the first to fall overboard."   
  
"Maybe," Ryu said, thinking. "Bow, you go up the beach and look for her, I'll go down the beach a little, if we don't see any sign of her we'll meet back here," He said, shoving a stick into the sand as a marker. 

  
Ryu stood waiting on his friend to return. He paced back and forth in front of the marker he'd made. _"What could be taking so long? Maybe something happened to him, Maybe the same thing that happened to him, happened to Katt. If that's true, I shouldn't waste anymore time here, But, What if he's just looking really hard, of if he found something that he needed to get a closer look at, or…"_   
  
"Hey buddy!" Bow yelled running down the beach toward Ryu. Ryu's expression eased up at the sight of his friend. "You'll never guess what I found."   
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
"You gotta see it, come on," Bow said motioning Ryu to follow.   
  
"Did you find Katt?" Ryu asked, running up to him.   
  
"No," He answered.   
  
"Then what is it?"   
  
"Just come on," Bow said. 

**The Falchon Sword Ceremony**

  
Nina waited patiently in her seat for the ceremony to begin. She was almost sick with worry, she didn't want anything to go wrong. Her mind was running rampant with thoughts of disaster. _"What if he can't lift it? What if he loses his strength before he can sheath it. I hope nothing goes wrong,"_ She thought, wringing her hands together so tightly they were white. Her mother noticed them but said nothing. It was a trying time for Nina to be back in Wyndia, her father was sick, her sister had taken the right of the Great bird. To top it off, despite her part in saving the world from destruction by Deathevan, the people of Wyndia still believed in the curse of the black wing. So Hina understood why this ceremony was so important to Nina. If all went well, it would relax the people, having their kind well enough to rule again even though the 'cursed one' had returned.   
  
The trumpets sounded, and everyone looked to the great archway of the throne room. The high priest and four cardinals slowly made their way into the vast throne room. Then the king walked down the red carpet, the Wyndians there all bowed, including Nina and her mother. Everyone took their places, Nina and her mother two steps behind the throne, on either side of it, Nina's father stood before the throne. The high priest stood at the first of the five steps leading to the throne, his four cardinals stood on each ascending step. Each one of them held a piece of the Falchon sword. The high priest held the hilt.   
  
"This sword passed down through generations of Wyndia kings, now becomes the symbol that names The King of the Wyndian people. You King Ken, you're the nineteenth to claim reign over this land, this sword is the last mark to being that Lord," The high priest said. "This sword must forever honor the holy God of wind," the high priest said, stepping up the next step. The first cardinal attached the finger guard onto the hilt.   
  
"This sword must be used to defend the people of Wyndia," The high priest stepped up to the next step. The second cardinal attached the first section of the blade.   
  
"This sword must represent the strength of the Wyndian kingdom," The high priest stepped up to the next step. The third cardinal slid the small hilt guard ring down over the blade, and clicked it into place at the top of the hilt.   
  
"This sword must never be used to harm any Wyndian citizen," The high priest stepped up to the fifth and final step. The fourth cardinal attached the top portion of the blade.   
  
"This sword must represent the vigilance of the King of Wyndia to protect, honor, cherish, and serve his people, his country, and his God." The high priest stepped up to the top, and knelt, holding the sword before him. The cardinals spoke in unison. "Do you swear to do so, so long as you take breath?" Nina wrung her hands tightly, and bit her lip. His part was the hardest, the sword with all its parts now weighed near one hundred and twelve kebas, (About sixty two pounds) and the ceremony called for it to be lifted above the head and held until the king could recite the oath, then sheathed. Only then could the ceremony be completed, and the would be king become the real king. Nina's father stepped up to the knelt high priest, took the sword, and held it above his head.   
  
"On my honor, I swear to uphold the…duties and rights……of King of…" The sword faltered and fell to the ground, Nina's Father followed, falling to his knee. Gasps, and the soft murmur of voices filled the room, as the high priest stood. "You're still ill my liege," He said, helping him to his feet. "The king is as yet, unable to resume his duties," One of the cardinals announced. The murmur swelled, from soft voices to people speaking, to almost yelling. One voice broke over the rest.   
  
"It's the Curse!" Another voice cried out. "It's her fault." Nina cringed trying to hide behind the throne. Hina stepped forward.   
  
"There is no cause for alarm, the King will be fine, he must rest some more," This didn't help, the crowd grew louder. "Nina, help your father back into his conference room. Guards, clear the throne room," She ordered. Hina had been ruling over Wyndia in her husbands absence. Nina put her father's arm over her shoulder, and helped him back out of the throne room.   
  
"I'm sorry Nina, I just couldn't…" He started, interrupted by her.   
  
"Don't worry about it father, you'll be fine in a few weeks, then you'll do it for sure." _"I hope"_

  
**_Kirkis' comments on this chapter   
http://kirkis-elf.com/w_days/com_daysbof01.html_**


	2. Searching for old friends

Days ahead (Breath of Fire 2.5) Chapter two - Searching for old friends 

_Breath of Fire II, Katt, Bow, Rand, Sten, Ryu Nina, Deis, Spar, and other characters as well as the Breath of Fire name are copyrights of Capcom. I do not own any of the characters from those games. Any similarities between my own Characters, and new BoF characters is purely coincidental   
**e-mail at kkisblpeen@aol.com   
http://kirkis-elf.com/**_   
  
**Days Ahead **(Breath of Fire 2.5)   
_By Kirkis_   
**Chapter two - Searching for old friends**

**The port town of Yallis**

  
"This place is something else, eh buddy?" Bow said turning and giving a glance back at his companion. Ryu was more preoccupied with finding Katt than checking out the sights. "Lots of good looking babes here too!" He added. It was true, most of the girls walking around were good looking.   
  
"This must be a free trade town, but how did we miss it? It couldn't have sprung up in just a year." Ryu said, still scanning for Katt.   
  
"We definitely need to check out the inns here, and see about some of these girls," Bow said, his eyes fixed on the young human girl with the low cut dress who was walking by.   
  
"Well, at any rate, we should ask around at the bars to see if Katt came through here," Ryu said.   
  
"Well that could be tough buddy, there are quite a few bars here. And most of the people in this town look like the type who hang out in bars. It's gonna take us a long time to talk to them all," Bow said, leaning against a lamppost.   
  
"Maybe we should split up, you check out the bars on this side of the street, and I'll check the other side," Ryu finished. Bow grinned, showing his bottom canines like he always did.   
  
"Alright buddy, see you later," He said turning and stepping away.   
  
"Bow!" Ryu snapped; Bow turned back around. "Keep your mind on finding Katt, and off of the girls," He said, pointing at the poster beside the bar across the street.   
  
**LOVELY GALS DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY** Bow sighed. "Don't you dragon clan believe in love at first sight?"   
  
"Yeah, but with only one girl, Not the whole town. Just try to keep your mind on finding Katt," He finished.   
  
"Yes sir!" Bow snapped, again grinning wide, showing his bottom teeth. He turned and trotted across the street. Ryu looked down the street at the five bars and one inn he had to check.   
  
_"How do I get myself into these messes?"_ He thought to himself as he started down the busy street.

**Prayers**

  
Katt laid awake in the floor by the window, She'd always preferred sleeping outdoors more than inside. But she didn't want to be rude, so she picked a place by the window. _"Blacksmiths sure know how to eat. It actually tasted decent, for vegetables,"_ She thought, sighing. _"The stars are bright tonight, I wonder if Mamma is looking down on me?"_ She thought. A smile found its way to her face. She closed her eyes and made a silent prayer to the Woren goddess of night.   
  
She didn't pray often. She never felt like she could do it well, Her mother had taught her about most of the Woren Gods and Goddesses. M'yet, the goddess of Night, Arah, the god of day, Mik'tou the god of the hunt, K'zou, the God of Mind, Sophan, the Goddess of beauty, and seduction, Feirah and Liurah, the God and Goddess of fertility and patience. Katt never spoke to them. Sah Rei, the ambiguous God/Goddess of love, and Rinpu, the Goddess of good fortune. Rinpu was Katt's Woren name, she'd been named after the Goddess, Rinpu, but she seldom used her Woren name, people seemed to remember Katt better. She often prayed to Rinpu, it was easier for her. But tonight's prayers were for M'yet, of the night to hear.   
  
_"O' Goddess M'yet of night, bringer of the darkness, and friend of Arah and Mik'tou,"_ This is where she usually stalled. "I wonder, how my mother is… her star is shining bright. Is she happy? Is she sad? I wish I could know. I miss my mother," She said aloud, softly. "Please tell her I love her, and that I'm doing my best. With your strength, as with the strength of your allies, I go," She finished opening her eyes. She stared out the window for another few minutes before finally dozing off.   
  
Baan watched her from across the room as she curled up into a ball in the middle of the blankets on the floor. _"Such a vivacious girl. I wonder if all Woren are like her?"_ He thought, watching her small muscular body swell and fall with each breath.

**The nightlife**

  
It was already midnight, and bow had been drinking for the better part of the night and he was well smashed. He'd had found out the best way to find info was talking to waitresses. This was untrue but being drunk, he didn't care, they had interesting things to talk about, even if they weren't Katt. One girl had been trying to become a dancer, but they wouldn't give her a chance. He watched her dance, she couldn't stay in time with the music. Another girl couldn't pay for her meal and had to wait tables, she was three weeks from paying for her meal. Another girl could tie a cherry stem with her tongue. Bow was in heaven, or at least close enough to it for him.   
  
Ryu, who always kept his mind on the task at hand, hadn't found out much. He'd overheard a few sailors talking about the current pirate problem around the area, and that cargo, passenger and fishing boats were being highjacked and all valuables on board being taken. He'd also heard from the innkeeper at the ocean Crest Hotel, that the boss of the pirates has a fancy for gambling, and comes into town every weekend. If Ryu couldn't find Katt, he'd have to get transport to Wyndia.   
  
_"If Katt's alright, she should be looking for us. She'll have to go back to Wyndia. That's where we all agreed to meet if we got split up,"_ Ryu thought walking back up the street toward the middle of town. He heard a familiar song, coming from a nearby tavern. "Bow…" He sighed as he stepped toward the pub. He scanned the bar as he entered searching for either of his two companions. He found one, sitting by the bar. Everyone at the bar was singing the same song. Ryu knew it too, but it wasn't a popular or well-known song. It was an older song that Bow used to sing when they were younger. Ryu slowly walked to the bar.   
"And now's the time, the time is now,"   
"To sing my song."   
  
"Bow…"   
  
"I'm goin' 'round the world, I got to find my girl,"   
"On my way."   
  
"Bow!"   
  
"I've been this way ten years to the day,"   
"Ramble On,"   
  
"Bow!!"   
  
"Gotta find the queen of all my dreams."   
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you Bow!" Ryu said pulling the drunken Grass-runner out of his seat.   
  
"Hey buddy, join in. I ain't tellin' no lie-"   
  
"We're supposed to be looking for Katt, not singing old songs!" Ryu said annoyed at his inebriated friend.   
  
"Hey baby, who's you're tough lookin' friend?" A waitress asked, clinging to Bow's arm. She had golden brown hair and deep violet eyes. Her face was covered with white make-up, and dark violet eye shadow that matched her eyes. She was wearing a small pale pink bikini suit. A lacy see through mini skirt, like a tutu, was attached to the bikini, and the top was barely big enough to cover her breasts. Her hair was long, it hung down to her waistline. She wore small slipper like shoes that looked like they were made mostly of cloth.   
  
"That's my buddy, Ryu. He's looking for his sister," Bow answered.   
  
"His sister is a Woren?" She asked.   
  
"Huh, oh no, He was looking for his sister but then we got separated from the Woren girl," Bow said, smiling. He turned back to Ryu. "Hey buddy, this girl here knows where Katt is."   
  
"You do? Where is she, is she alright?" Ryu asked.   
  
"Ohh, don't worry, about that right now, It's best to have fun at Yallis after dark," She said smiling.   
  
"We don't have time to eat, drink and be merry, Katt I want to make sure Katt's ok," Ryu answered. The girl sat back down on her barstool and sipped a glass of ale. Bow had long since sunk back down to his seat. "If you know something about Katt please tell me," Ryu asked, leaning on the bar.   
  
"You really should try to live a little, I'll bet Katt is having a blast where she is now. You really think your friends are as diligent as you are? Judging from Bow here, I'd say they know how to have a good time," She said, sliding closer to him. Ryu blushed slightly.   
  
"aheh, but Katt is very single minded, She'll probably go straight for Wyndia if she's not here," He answered, She drew closer to him. He stiffened his body, and swallowed.   
  
"Then you don't have anything to worry about if you know where she'll go," She said, smiling at him. Her lips were almost touching his.   
  
"I… (gulp) really just want to find my friend," He said, trying his best to back away from her. She sighed and slid away from him, taking another drink of her ale.   
  
"Fine I'll tell you but I have to go to the restroom first," She said, standing up. She walked down a hall that went toward the back of the pub.   
  
"Heh, I think she likes you buddy," Bow said, grinning stupidly.   
  
"Would you cut it out," Ryu said, embarrassed by the girl's advances.   
  
"She was practically unbuttoning your pants. Ha, ha, ha!!" Bow laughed. Ryu just blushed and looked toward the back. "And to think buddy, the bartender said she was a thief, and that she'd just get me drunk and steal my money. Ha, ha, ha!!" Bow laughed, as Ryu's eyes opened wide. He checked his pocket, sure enough, his money pouch had been lifted.   
  
"Bow you idiot!!" He said getting up and running back down the hall. There were no bathrooms down there, just a back door. _"It's been at least three minutes, she looked pretty healthy, she could probably run pretty fast too. Dammit, If Bow hadn't gotten drunk he could find her. Hmm…"_ Ryu thought as he looked down the alley. He walked back into the pub, and rejoined bow at the bar.   
  
"That girl ran out on us," He said.   
  
"She had to go to the bathroom, she'll be back," Bow replied.   
  
"I think she got lost," Ryu answered. "She was wearing an incredible perfume, wasn't she," He added.   
  
"One in a million," Bow replied. He gulped his ale.   
  
"Bow, I think she liked you, she just didn't know how to tell you," Ryu said, glancing at his friend. Bow's ears twitched at the sound of Ryu's last statement. "She's so shy, She ran off, But you can track that perfume right?" Ryu said, grinning at him. Even drunk, Bow could still smell good enough to track her. Bow stood up without a word and started to sniff.   
  
"This way," He said.

**Cursed one**

  
Nina had fallen asleep leaning on her table after her father collapsed. It was late, the sun had gone down, and the sounds of a spring night filled the air. Nina stood up and moved to the window. The large crowd that had gathered outside the castle was gone. Nina stood by the window, trying desperately not to cry. She wanted to run away, she could feel the mistrust of the crowd at the Falchon sword ceremony. A small tear trickled down her cheek.   
  
"Nina," Her mother's voice called out from behind her. She quickly wiped away the tear, and turned to greet her mother. "you're awake now."   
  
"I didn't hear you," She said, softly. "How is father doing?" She asked.   
  
"Better, he's still resting though" Her mother answered.   
  
"Mother, I think it may be best if I leave," Nina said, turning away from her mother and looking back out the window.   
  
"Why do you think that?" Hina asked, taking a step toward her.   
  
"Because, people fear me, they fear the curse of the Black wings," She answered. Hina's hand rested on Nina's shoulder.   
  
"Do you believe in the curse?" Hina asked.   
  
"What difference does that make, what I believe has nothing to do with it, the people believe in it," She answered.   
  
"The people believe because the curse has been around for longer than you. If you believe in the curse then you should go. But your father never believed in it. I did, but I wonder if it's true. After all, You helped to save the world," Hina said, smiling at her daughter. "You've behaved as a true princess of Wyndia would, selflessly considering the needs of the world, and of Wyndia, and you did this with all your heart. Is that part of the curse?"   
  
"But mother I…" Nina started.   
  
"Your father was ailing for some time before you came back. He felt such guilt for not being there for you. And after Mina gave her life to become the great bird, he felt it even worse. After you came back, his whole personality changed. He would've died if you hadn't come back, Nina," Hina said, cupping her hand under Nina's chin. "Whatever you do, is up to you, I will support your decision," She added.   
  
"Mother, I'm still an outsider, but even more so now than before. The kingdom is alienated by my presence in the castle," Nina said.   
  
"As time passes, people's opinions will change, you'll see. Now you should get something to eat," Hina said. Nina nodded, and smiled half-heartedly.

**Mixing with a Thief**

  
The moon was high in the sky as Ryu and Bow ran through the near-dark town. Bow's nose led them down the street, then through an alley, and right, down another street. Then down another alley to a large warehouse building.   
  
"Hey buddy, this is where she is" Bow said loudly.   
  
"SHH," Ryu responded quickly. "She'll hear you," He stepped up to the door with Bow close behind. Ryu turned to his friend, pointing over Bow's shoulder. "You stay here," He said.   
  
"Aw c'mon bud-"   
  
"SHHH!! Don't be so loud, that's why you have to stay out here," Ryu said turning and sliding the warehouse door open. Bow childishly walked over and sat down on a broken barrel. Ryu stepped into the open door, sliding it closed behind him. The warehouse wasn't lit, but it was quiet enough to hear if anyone moved. Ryu crept slowly through the darkened warehouse, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low light. Dragons had very good vision, even in the dark, but in human form, their eyes took time to adjust to changes in light. Ryu looked about, as objects started becoming visible.   
  
_"It looks like a storage warehouse. Flame-powder?! Is this cargo from Guntz?"_ He thought sniffing at one of the crates. Eichichi had showed them flame-powder. A substance that was very flammable, and in high concentrations, explosive. She'd used some to clear away some boulders in township. "Why is this warehouse full of flame-powder?" He thought, continuing through the warehouse. _"There's light coming from beneath that door,"_ He thought, quietly stepping up to the door. He pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sign of activity. _"She might not be here… Bow could be totally off,"_ He thought as he listened.   
  
"Only one hundred and twelve Wyndian zenny!" and forty-two Highfort gels!! Geez, these guys were broke," Ryu heard a female voice call from behind the door. "And what's with this weird thing," She said. "A dragon pendant with a crystal gem, It looks unreal. What kind of gem is this?" She said.   
  
"It's called the Dragon Tear," Ryu said, pushing the door open. "It's not ment to be used by people like you," Ruki stood up and balled up her fists.   
  
"You followed me! How dare you do something so despicable!" Ryu sweatdropped.   
  
"It wasn't any worse that theft," He said, pointing at her.   
  
"What are you talking about?" She said, noticing the dragon tear in her hand. She whipped her hands behind her back. "I'm no thief, I'm a dancer!" She said innocently. Fed up with the chase, Ryu approached her.   
  
"I've had enough running around, just give me back the Dragon Tear and I'll call it even," He said, holding his hand out.   
  
"Oh, So it does have some value," She answered, clenching her fist around the tear.   
  
"Give it to me and you can keep the money," He said.   
  
"Maybe I'd rather have this Dragon Tear," She said, standing up.   
  
"It's of no use to you. I'm the only one who can use it," Ryu said, losing patience.   
  
"Oh, so what does it do?" She asked, turning her back to him. _"Are you for real, You'd pay at least two hundred, fifty-nine zenny for this thing, and you want me to just give it to you? I don't think so you yokel,"_ She thought as she pulled out a small poison vile with two needles at the end. She concealed it in her palm, and turned back to face him.   
  
"Look, I'm not going to ask again. Please give it back or I'll take it," He said. She paused for a moment before answering.   
  
"Alright," She said. "on one condition," She said extending the Dragon tear to him.   
  
"What's the condition?" He asked as he reached out to take it.   
  
"When the poison kills you, I can take it back," She said sticking the vile into the top of his hand. They both jumped back.   
  
"Dammit…"Ryu said, clutching his hand.   
  
"Of course if you don't want to die, I've got the antidote right here," She said, dangling a pouch in front of her. "It's real cheap, the cost is one Dragon Tear."   
  
"Figures, what a little crook," He muttered under his breath.   
  
"C'mon, do you wanna die, or not?" She said, almost laughing.   
  
"All right…" He said, his vision blurring.   
"Good, put it on the floor, and slide it to me. I'll do the same with the antidote," He knelt down and put the Dragon Tear on the floor.   
  
"Hey buddy, what's takin', Oh there she is!" Bow said, strolling calmly into the room. He walked across the room toward her.   
  
_"It's that drunken grass-runner, damn I'm outta dano weed."_ She said, stepping back.   
  
"Bow, get the antidote from her," Ryu said.   
  
"Huh? What antidote?" He replied.   
  
"The pouch, in her hand," Ryu said.   
  
"Oh, what's in the Pouch."   
  
"Rrr, Why do all the drunks fall for me?" She said. "I'm tired of foolin' around. I want that Dragon Tear!" She said, pulling two knives from the bow on her back.   
  
"Hey buddy I don't think she wants to give it to us," He said, looking back at Ryu.   
  
"Look out, man!!" Ryu said. Bow turned around and just barely missed being cut.   
  
"I'll kill you both to get it!" She said. Ryu forced himself to his feet, and drew his sword. "How… How can you stand?" She said, staring in astonishment.   
  
"Hey would someone like to tell me what's going on?" Bow said.   
  
"No time to explain, she wants to fight," Ryu said, staring straight into her eyes. "We have to fight."

  
**_Kirkis' comments on this chapter   
http://kirkis-elf.com/w_days/com_daysbof02.html_**


	3. The talented thief, Ruki

Days Ahead (Breath of Fire 2.5) Chapter three - The talented thief, Ruki 

_Breath of Fire II, Katt, Bow, Rand, Sten, Ryu, Nina, Deis, Spar, and other characters as well as the Breath of Fire name are copyrights of Capcom. I do not own any of the characters from those games. Any similarities between my own Characters, and new BoF characters is purely coincidental   
**e-mail at kkisblpeen@aol.com   
http://kirkis-elf.com/**_   
  
**Days Ahead** (Breath of Fire 2.5)   
_By Kirkis_   
**Chapter three - The talented thief, Ruki**

**Power of the Dragon Clan**

  
Silence had befallen the darkened warehouse. Ruki stood, knives ready to strike. Ryu concentrated on watching her every move. She swayed a bit to her right, Ryu tensed. A smirk crept onto her face.   
  
_"The drug is taking full effect, He won't be able to defend himself very good. Just go to sleep, hot stuff,"_ Ruki thought, staring at her opponent.   
  
_"She's waiting for the poison to take effect. I have to get that antidote before this poison kills me,"_ Ryu thought, as he made a move for his sword. Ruki's eye twitched, she stepped forward preparing an attack.   
  
"**::BEELLCHH!!!::** Woo hoo, I finally got that thing out," Bow said patting his chest. Both Ryu and Ruki pulled themselves off the floor. "Hey buddy what was it you said about getting an antidote?" Bow asked, turning to Ryu.   
  
"Never mind that now, just get ready to fight," He replied. Ruki dusted off a shoulder, and glared at Ryu.   
  
"Fight? Why, I don't want to fight a pretty girl like this," Bow said.   
  
"If you want the antidote, either give me the Dragon Tear, or try to take it from me," Ruki said, dangling the pouch in front of her again.   
  
"We have no choice," Ryu said, drawing his sword. Ruki bolted forward, slashing fluidly with her knives. Ryu managed to dodge most of them, but was clipped on the left forearm. He threw his sword toward her, But she jumped before he could finish his swing. In mid air she changed direction, and kicked Ryu in the mouth. He stumbled back, but didn't fall.   
  
"Hey, c'mon guys, why do we have to fight? Let's be friends," Bow said, approaching Ruki.   
  
"Get away from me you drunk!" She responded, doing a summersault and kicking him twice in the process. Bow stumbled back and fell over some boxes. Ryu lunged for her as she was landing, but she twisted her body and just barely avoided his sword. She countered with an elbow to his nose, then jumped back, laughing.   
  
"You might be able to beat me if it weren't for the poison. Do yourself a favor, and just give me the Dragon Tear," Ryu steadied himself, and wiped some blood away from his nose. He glared at her, searching for any possible weakness. "I'm too fast for you hot stuff," She said. Ryu looked down at his sword.   
  
_"The Holy Dragon Sword of the god, Landon. It's been with me ever since I defeated Deathevan, and it's always been a very powerful sword. But it doesn't matter if I can't hit her,"_ Ryu thought. Within his own thoughts he realized the answer. _"Rand was so big, and yet, he was still so quick to attack. He had no weapon, just his… fists,"_ He thought, dropping his sword where he stood.   
  
"Hmph, you giving up already? How boring," Ruki said arrogantly. Ryu balled up his fists and cracked the knuckles on one hand. "Oh c'mon, You can't be serious? Fighting me without a weapon when you're so badly poisoned," She responded. Ryu cracked the knuckles on his other hand, and charged at her. She jumped to her left he followed with a fist. She ducked it and threw a kick up toward his face. He side stepped it and swung a low sweeping kick. She jumped again, but she was now on the defensive. Ryu threw a punch straight at her. She jumped over his head, landing softly behind him. She raised a knife to stab at his lower back.   
  
Ryu heard her land behind and decided the best counter would be the skill Katt had been trying to teach him for months, A variation on her Keep skill that was faster, but less powerful. He hadn't totally mastered it, and he could never match her speed and power, but on a small girl like Ruki it would be quite effective. He drew his right foot forward and swung it behind him, making sure to throw his whole body into the swing. The kick landed just above her waist, and pushed with such force that it threw the young thief across the room and into the wall. She bounced off the wall and landed in the floor, gripping her side. Ryu calmly walked up and pulled the pouch from her hand, smelling the contents.   
  
"You…you think you're so great, just cause you can beat a defenseless girl, " She said, sitting up.   
  
"You aren't exactly defenseless, besides, you left me no alternative," He said to the small girl. He took out a small amount of the antidote and rubbed it on the inside of his lip.   
  
"It wasn't poison, it was just to put you to sleep," Ruki said, sitting up.   
  
"Next time you steal from someone, make sure it's not someone who can beat you," Ryu said, tossing her pouch back to her.   
  
"I'm not so easy to defeat, It's time I brought out my true strength!" She yelled, crawling to her feet. Ryu backed up a few steps. Ruki cupped her hands in front of her chest as if she were holding a ball. A deep red glow kindled at the center of her hands.   
  
"What are you doing?! Don't use fire magic, this whole place-" Ryu yelled at her. She paid no attention.   
  
"**FIREBALL!!**" She yelled, Ryu didn't have time to counter with an ice spell. The fireball, tore around the room lighting everything on fire. The door burst under the heat and pressure, allowing flames to spill out into the rest of the warehouse.   
  
"Are you crazy!? This whole place is full of flame powder!" Ryu yelled.   
  
"What are you talking about, Flame powder. HA! If you can't take the heat, get out of the-" her triumphant bragging was interrupted by an explosion.   
  
"See, Flame powder burns, or in extreme cases, explodes. We've got to get out of here!" Ryu yelled at her.   
  
"Get out whatever way you wish, I have my own way out," She said, sticking out her tongue, squinting one eye and pulling the other lower eyelid down with her finger.* She ducked back behind some barrels, and pushed a spot on the wall. A small hatch opened under it.   
  
"Ta ta!" She said, slipping through the hatch. Ryu bolted after her, but the hatch swung shut. He pushed the button to open the hatch like she had. As it opened, thick smoke poured out from the opening, and a small figure crawled back out coughing.   
  
"The explosion blew up my secret passage," She said meekly, looking up at him. "You gotta help me! I don't wanna die here," She said, almost crying.   
  
"You shouldn't have used that fireball," Ryu said to her.   
  
"Well, you shouldn't have fought me, you should've given me that Dragon Tear!" She said, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"Never mind that now, We've got to get out of here," He said. Ryu jumped through the flames over to where Bow was lying. Ruki followed, jumping through the flames at the same place. Her small lacey tutu caught fire.   
  
"Ahh help, put me out!" She yelled frantically. Ryu brushed the small flames off her singed clothes.   
  
"Calm down would you," He said.   
  
"Calm down!? I'm going to die here, burned to death with a drunk and an idiot and you're telling me to calm down!?" She reacted. Ryu scanned the room for any possible way to get out. There was only the door that led back into the warehouse. More explosions rocked the warehouse, Ruki lost her balance and fell into Ryu.   
  
_"I'll have to do it, I'll have to summon the power of the ice dragon,"_ Ryu thought. He turned to Ruki.   
  
"Can you please see if my friend is alright?" He said to her, smiling warmly? She said nothing but nodded. She turned and knelt down by bow, he was breathing, and a small snot bubble protruded from his nose. Ruki scrunched her nose at the sight of it.   
  
"Looks like he's-" She said turning back to Ryu, but stopping dead in her sentence. Ryu's fists clenched, his body was emitting a blue aura, his eyes glowed white, and his hair was rising above him as if wind were blowing up from below. "What the," She said.   
  
"**YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**" Ryu cried, as the blue aura swelled to consume his whole body. Out of the blue aura a blue lizard tail emerged, followed by a leg, then another. Ruki watched in awe as the Blue dragon raised its head before her. It drew in the hot cinders of the fire as it gasped for air. Holding its breath for only a second, It blew the air from its lungs like a gust of winter wind. Freezing cold air filled the room, as the flames began to die down. The dragon inhaled again, then released another gale upon the flames.   
  
Ruki shivered as the temperature dropped almost fifty five degrees in a matter of seconds. The dragon continued its ice breathing assault on the fire. Everything in the room was being covered in frost. Ruki rubbed her arms, trying to keep warm.   
  
_"This thing is unbelievable, It's summer and we were in an inferno, and yet, only seconds later, I'm freezing cold. Is that what the dragon tear does, grant the form of a dragon to its owner?"_ Ruki thought, watching the dragon plow through the door, smashing the frame as it went. She stood up and drug Bow out of the room, walking in the frozen path of the Ice Dragon.

  
_* This thing is done often in Anime, I'm not sure what it's called, but it's fairly common. My description of it is quite mechanical._

**Peaches**

  
"Oi Baan, Hurry up, I need to get back to Wyndia!" Katt yelled back down the hill at her burly companion. Baan heaved for breath as he hiked up the side of the hill. The morning had been crisp, but now, with the sun high in the noon sky, it was almost unbearable. Baan was having trouble dealing with the heat. As soon as he had reached the top, he drooped over, resting his hands on his knees. Katt stood by with one hand on her hip.   
  
"C'mon what's the hold up?" She asked, twitching her tail. Being half Woren and half human, she had more tolerance to temperature extremes.   
  
"Slow down… I need… a rest…" He heaved, standing up straight. Katt sighed a sigh of annoyance.   
  
"I didn't know blacksmiths were so out of shape, or are you just that way?" She asked, jokingly.   
  
"Not everyone in this world is as physically fit as you," He said. "I'm strong, but I don't have to go hiking up hills every day,"   
  
"Well, just try to keep up, I wanna find my friends, so we can continue our journey," She said, turning to continue. "You said the port was this way, so I assumed you could make the trip," She added.   
  
"Well, this is the direction of the port, but the road goes east, not south. it then curves around in the low-lying areas, following the contour of the land. So I'm not used to going straight to the port,"   
  
"I can't waste anymore time, I don't want to miss my friends in Wyndia," She said in soft determination. She turned back to Baan. "C'mon, lets go,"   
  
"Wait, I have to sit down," He said, still heaving. "There's a shade tree over there we can sit under," He said, pointing at a large peach tree.   
  
"AWW C'mon, I need to get to Wyndia and you fizzle out after the first hill!" Katt said, holding her fists straight down by her sides in frustration. Baan walked over to the tree, not responding to her anger. Her eyes narrowed, as she watched him walk away from her, not paying attention. She stomped after him, her tail twitching all the way. Katt stepped into the shade of the tree, and pulled a plump peach from a branch.   
  
"I guess if you're gonna do this at the top of every hill, we might as well take the road," She said, biting into the juicy fruit.   
  
"I thought you didn't like plants," Baan said, looking up at her as he fiddled with a blade of grass.   
  
"Peaches are okay," She replied, taking another bite. Her bites could remove a little over one fourth of the peach. She pulled another peach from the tree in anticipation of finishing the one in her hand. "You want one?" She asked, extending a fruit to him.   
  
"No thanks, but how did a girl who doesn't like plants come to like peaches?" He asked.   
  
"A friend of mine got me into eating them. She bet me that she could finish a mouthful of one of my favorite foods before I could take one bite of one of hers," She said, sitting cross-legged on the ground.   
  
"Oh, and peaches were the food she picked? What was the food she had to eat?" Baan asked. To most people it might have sounded like small talk or a childish story, but to Baan, conversation like this was priceless. It was these kind of things that drew him closer to people. His friends at home never talked about much more than their apprenticeships, he enjoyed hearing stories like hers.   
  
"She had to eat Dy'oth," Katt said, almost giggling.   
  
"What's Dy'oth?" He asked.   
  
"Boar Guts," Katt answered, nonchalantly. Baan's face contorted into a hideous grimace at the mere thought of having to eat a boar's intestines.   
  
"Boar Guts, You mean like, intestines?!" was all he could come up with for about ten seconds. "Why would anyone want to eat that?" He asked, causing Katt's eyebrows to scrunch up.   
  
"Hey, when prepared right, Dy'oth is a Woren delicacy. Wild boar who feed on Galleka grass make the best Dy'oth ever. That's one thing Plants are good for, adding spice," She said. "But I've never met anyone who wasn't Woren who would eat it."   
  
"So I take it you won the bet, huh?" He said, trying to distance the conversation from boar tripe before Katt got into more graphic details.   
  
"Actually no, I lost. See, she was Wyndian, and they have really weak stomachs, so I figured she'd never get it down. But she put a forkful in her mouth, chewed it up, and swallowed it," Katt said, pausing just long enough for a huge grin to shine across her face. "And she made the most awfulest face you ever saw, coughing and gagging. But she kept it down, so I figured, I might as well at least try it. So I did, and I liked it, and I still like them now," She finished.   
  
"So, who taught a Woren girl how to chew with her mouth closed?" He asked. Katt looked up with ears twitching in confusion. "Last night, and just now, you chewed your food with your mouth closed."   
  
"Oh that would be Nina, she tried to teach me a lot of manners, but I never picked up on to many. But still, she always tried to make me more lady like," Katt said, looking up into the tree overhead.   
  
"Nina sounds like a very kind person," Baan said, looking at her.   
  
"Oh yeah, She's the first girl that ever treated me like her equal. She's so kind, and kinda sad," Katt said, tucking her legs up against her chest. "I sure do miss em'," She added, still looking up into the limbs of the tree. Baan watched as a smile crept to her face.   
  
"Well," He said, rising to his feet. "I'm sorry I held you up."   
  
"You're ready to go then?" She asked, standing up. She flicked her tail, shaking some grass from it. "We'll take the road from there," She said pointing at a dragon god statue. "So you won't get so beat and have to stop," She added. The two set off down the hill toward the statue.

**Inquisitive thief, Ruki**

  
"Hey buddy, wake up! It's morning already."   
  
"Do you think he'll wake up?"   
  
"Oh sure, it just takes a lot out of him, you know turning into a dragon and all."   
  
"Does he do this often?"   
  
"umm, no, not really, but I've been traveling with him for a long time."   
  
"Uhhnh…"   
  
"He's coming around."   
  
"Hey buddy, c'mon wake up," Bow said, shaking him. Ryu's eyes opened and he managed to focus a little despite having his head thrashed about.   
  
"Alright, alright, I'm awake," He said trying to sit up. He sat up and took a look around. He was in a small bed in what looked like a bedroom. "Where am I?" He asked, looking up at Bow.   
  
"You passed out after you put out the fire, and we had to bring you back here," Bow answered with a floppy cheeked grin.   
  
"Where's here?" Ryu asked.   
  
"This is my room, so you better not've ruined the sheets," Ruki said.   
  
"You're that girl," Ryu said. He felt his pockets, not finding his money pouch, he looked to Bow.   
  
"Don't worry buddy, I got our money and the Dragon Tear," He responded. Ryu relaxed a bit, taking another look around the room. Ryu had been in girls' rooms before, Mina's, Petape's, Sylvia's, But none were as flashy as this room. There were mirrors everywhere, a dresser with a mirror, was covered in makeup, perfume bottles and hairbrushes. The floor was covered in thick furry carpet, and literally everything in the room was pink. Ruki had changed clothes from the night before. She was now wearing pink Kimono, her hair had been let down, and the makeup had been cleaned off her face.   
  
"Well, If we've got our money and the Dragon Tear, we should be on our way Bow," Ryu started, throwing the covers off his legs.   
  
"Wait just a minute, I didn't let you rest here just so you could leave. I want to ask you a few questions?" Ruki said, crossing her arms. Without letting Ryu or Bow react, she started. "First off, if you have the power of a dragon, why didn't you use it the moment I picked the fight with you?" She asked, looking directly at Ryu.   
  
"That's not what the Dragon powers are used for," He answered, standing up.   
  
"Ok, so where did you find this Dragon Tear?" She asked.   
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?" Ryu asked, turning to her.   
  
"I'm asking the questions," She responded. "Where did ya get it?" Ryu glared at her for a moment before answering.   
  
"My mother gave it to me when I was a boy," He finally answered. "there, are you satisfied now?"   
  
"No. How is it that it can turn you into a dragon, and flash different colors when it's in your hands but when I hold it it's only clear?" Ryu looked at her puzzled for a moment as Bow doubled over in laughter. "What the hell is so funny, tubby?" She yelled at him. Ryu smiled, fighting back laughter himself.   
  
"The Dragon Tear does not turn me into a dragon, That's a power I have in my blood. The Tear lets me see the true soul of someone, if they mean no harm to me and my friends, the Tear will glow orange or yellow. Like this," He said, holding the Dragon Tear toward her, the color melted into a yellow-orange. "If I'm friends with someone, it will glow green or blue, and if I am destined to cross paths with someone, it will flash all colors of the rainbow," He said, holding the Tear toward Bow. It flickered a rainbow of colors. "But, only a dragon can use the tear, if anyone else holds it," He said, handing it to Bow, The colors instantly dissipated like ink in a pool of water until the whole gem was totally clear. "It will not work," He finished. Ruki looked on with amazement at the treasure.   
  
"Damn, that would still be a great treasure to have, if it worked," She said, grinning. "A person could see who was a friend and who was a foe,"   
  
"Yeah, well, it's helped me a number of times," Ryu said, slipping it back into his pack. "If that's all you wanted, we'll be on our way," He said, lifting his bag over his shoulder. He headed for the door with Bow close behind, still chuckling.   
  
"Wait," She yelled, throwing her closet door open. She dug into the mess, pulled out a satchel, and began feverishly stuffing it with clothes.   
  
"Wait a minute, you can't come with us!" Bow yelled. She didn't acknowledge his statement. "Buddy, tell her she can't come. She's too unruly, and… we've already got a thief in our group," He said. "And besides, she wouldn't get along with Katt," He added. Ruki stood up, with the satchel in hand, clothes sticking out from ever hole.   
  
"If I can't have a Dragon Tear that will work for me, I'll just take advantage of yours," She said smiling. Ryu took out the Tear and held it in her direction.   
  
"Oh NO Buddy, you can't," Bow yelled.   
  
"Just last night you wanted to marry her," Ryu said, looking at him.   
  
"Yeah but I was drunk," Bow pouted. Ryu tucked the light green Tear back into his pouch.   
  
"You better be able to hold your own," He said, turning toward the door, Bow moping behind him.

_**Kirkis' comments on this chapter   
http://kirkis-elf.com/w_days/com_daysbof03.html**_


	4. To Wyndia: Transport

_Breath of Fire II, Katt, Bow, Rand, Sten, Ryu, Nina, Deis, Spar, and other characters as well as the Breath of Fire name are copyrights of Capcom. I do not own any of the characters from those games. Any similarities between my own Characters, and new BoF characters is purely coincidental   
**e-mail at kkisblpeen@aol.com   
http://kirkis-elf.com/**_   
  
**Days Ahead** (Breath of Fire 2.5)   
_By Kirkis_   
**Chapter four - To Wyndia: Transport**

**Mutiny in the air**

  
The morning dew had fallen, but the sun was still yet to rise. The second cardinal ascended the stairs to the Ceremonial tower. As he reached the top, he looked about.   
  
"You're late," A man's voice said from the shadows.   
  
"I know, I had to make sure I wasn't followed. Did you make sure no one was up here?" The second cardinal said, still scanning the area.   
  
"It's clear, the first phase of our plan has been completed. The king will fall ill again, with you resuming his poisoning from now on. However, Hina is stronger than we had first though. She's convinced her daughter to stay in Wyndia," The man replied, placing his hand on the ledge.   
  
"But Nina won't get in the way of the main plan will she?" The cardinal asked, approaching his co-conspirator.   
  
"The princess must be taken into account. She's had a hard life because of her black wings. I suspect she'll turn out to be a stronger adversary than Hina," The man said.   
  
"What do you plan to do about Nina then?"   
  
"She'll listen to reason if her mother's life is stake," The man responded, smiling.   
  
"So you no longer plan to kill the Queen?" The cardinal asked.   
  
"Once I have this kingdom in my palm, Hina, and Nina will be useless, as will the high priest of Wyndia," He said, turning to the cardinal with a sinister grin on his face.   
  
"You'd better be right, Donovan, I'll be killed for treason if we get caught," The cardinal said, turning and heading back down the stairs. As he sunk out of sight, Donovan chuckled.   
  
"There will be no high priest, only me as emperor," He said, looking out over Wyndia.

**Traveling**

  
"Wait a minute," Katt said, stepping off the road in front of the dragon statue. Baan stopped, puzzled.   
  
"You're a Woren, yet you pray to the ancient dragon god?" He asked.   
  
"I pray to Woren gods, but this is an icon of my friend's god, so I'll ask his god to give him a safe journey," She said, dropping her bag nearby. She knelt before the dragon statue, clasping her hands together. Baan watched her lips move, mouthing words of care for a friend. Her, albeit naïve, indifference to other's religions was uncommon, most considered their own to be the true god or gods. But she didn't think twice about praying to someone else's god.   
  
"There," She said, standing back up. She picked up her bag, and slung it back over her shoulder. Baan smiled at her, and, as usual, let her go ahead.   
  
"When we get to the port, are you going to come with me, or are you going home?" Katt finally asked. The question had been burning on her tongue for some time. She'd grown to like Baan, he reminded her of Ryu. Besides that, she always hated parting with friends.   
  
"I hadn't planned on it," He said, looking at the fresh spring leaves on the trees.   
  
"oh," Katt responded, partially let down that he wouldn't be coming with her. Ever since she'd set out with Ryu and Bow, she'd missed everyone else, especially Nina. Katt and Nina had developed a very close relationship, the two being very good for each other emotionally. Katt's innocence kept her from seeing Nina as an outcast because of her wings. It didn't matter to her. Nina was the first girl to treat Katt like an equal, like a girl, not a half-breed Woren. They had been drawn closer after Mina took the mark of wing. But after the defeat of Deathevan, Katt had decided to go with Ryu, while Nina decided to stay in Wyndia. Katt's rush back to Wyndia was not coincidental, she wanted to meet back up with Ryu and Bow, but she also wanted to see Nina again.   
  
"My mother can run the store by herself, but she can't forge the weapons," He added, turning back to face her. Katt looked up at him. Behind the huge wooly beard and hair, his face seemed so warm. Katt couldn't resist smiling herself.   
  
"I understand Baan," She said, turning her eyes toward the road. She understood this more and more every day. Ryu's responsibility as the destined child, Nina's responsibility as princess of Wyndia, Rand's responsibility to tend the fields of his family. Katt never had any responsibility, except to stay alive. She looked ahead, thinking quietly. Walking around the bend she caught sight of a few small buildings.   
  
"Is that it?" She asked, looking up to Baan.   
  
"Yes, that's it, but it doesn't look very busy," He said. Katt looked back toward the mass of buildings.   
  
"I hadn't noticed, but now that you mention it," She said, scanning the low skyline. "You don't think something could be wrong do you?" She asked. Baan didn't answer, he knew something was wrong. There were no ships in the water, only a few in the dock. There weren't many people to be seen as the walked through the big arch at the entrance to the town. Katt and Baan made there way through the quiet streets. "Baan, what's going on here, it's noon, shouldn't there be more people here?" She asked, looking this way and that.   
  
"Yes, this port is usually bustling at this time of day. Lets see if we can get some information at the Seaman's guild," Baan suggested. He made several trip to the south port in a week, and had forged a friendship with the dock master, Zaul. An older man, Zaul had worked on the dock since he was nine. He was well built for a human, stocky in build, with a hard face. Baan walked through the door of the Seaman's guild first, with Katt following behind.   
  
"Oi Mate," The young girl at the front desk said cheerfully as he entered. "can I help ya with somethin' love?" She said with a grin.   
  
"Kylie, is Zaul around?" Baan asked, smiling at her. The girl lifted her chin up a bit and placed a hand on it.   
  
"Well, I think he's been at the _Gray Tabby_ ever since the guild master shut down all the shippin'," She said, keeping her cheerful composure.   
  
"Stopped all the shipping?" Katt asked, stepping up to counter.   
  
"Mm, That's right lass, till them damned pirates are routed. The guild has a five thousand Zenny reward for anyone who'll clear em out," She said, in her ever enthusiastic demeanor. "With the guild master sailing to Highfort for weapons, it'll be weeks before we can get business going again."   
  
"But we need to get to Wyndia as quickly as possible," Katt said as if that was going to magically make a ship sail.   
  
"M' sorry lass, if you wanna sail to Wyndia, you'll have to get rid of the pirates first," She said, trying not to break her cheerful face. "If you wanna take them pirates on, go an' talk to Zaul," She added. Katt scrunched up her nose in frustration.   
  
"Katt, we'll have to talk to Zaul, then maybe we can get some transport to Wyndia," Baan said, turning to leave the guild office. Katt slowly moped behind him. 

  
"What, you want to go out and fight the pirates?" Zaul, a huge older sailor said, nearly spraying the other card players with ale. His face looked like it had been carved out of pure granite, and it was covered in stubble.   
  
"Yeah, I need to get to Wyndia as soon as possible, so all I have to do is,"   
  
"Listen missy, fighting pirates ain't like fighting boars or bears. Pirates are nasty people, hardened by the sea," Zaul started, quickly interrupted by Katt.   
  
"But I'm really good, and Baan here-"   
  
"Baan has his own responsibilities without having to go with you on some pirate hunting trip," Zaul added.   
  
"But..."   
  
"Besides if you pick a fight with one, you may as well have picked a fight with the whole lot of them," Zaul added, clunking his massive tankard down on the table.   
  
"But Zaul, if we don't fight them now, She'll have to wait weeks, maybe months before she can get to Wyndia."   
  
"Listen, I've been working by the sea all my life, and one of the most important rules of the sea is: Don't pick a fight with a pirate,"   
  
"Listen Zaul, I know you think because I'm a girl that I'm not that strong, But with Baan's help, I can take care of a bunch of pirates," Katt said, boldly. Zaul looked up at her and sighed.   
  
"I guess I'll have to see about that with my own eyes," He said, standing up. Katt looked up at him with naïve confusion. "Lets step outside, shall we?" He added, grinning.

  


**Sailing**

  


  
"Man I love sailing, the salt air, the shimmering ocean," Bow said, peering out over the bow of the ship.   
  
"The nauseating waves," Ruki added, hanging her head over the side.   
  
"How could you not like this, it's so relaxing," He said, breathing deeply. Ruki straightened up as best she could (which wasn't very straight considering how sick she felt) and turned to him.   
  
"Why'd we have to take a boat anyway, We could've traveled to Wyndia on foot," She complained.   
  
"You didn't have to come with us Ruki," Ryu said, walking up to his friends.   
  
"Hey buddy, check it out, sometimes you can see the whales jumping out of the water," Bow said sounding almost like a child. Ryu only laughed.   
  
"Bow, you say that every time we take a boat," He said, still laughing. Bow looked over his shoulder at Ryu.   
  
"Yeah, but I just notice every time, and I forget about them when I'm on land," He answered, stepping back from the railing. "I still wish this boat had gone straight to Wyndia," He added.   
  
"Well, Captain isn't that far from Wyndia, it shouldn't be more than a few days walk," Ryu responded. Ruki looked up from her lurched position over the rail.   
  
"Ryu, do you really think your other friend will be in Wyndia?" She asked, holding her hand over her stomach in an attempt to ward off nausea.   
  
"Yeah, we agreed, if we got split up, we'd all go back to Wyndia," He replied.   
  
"But I mean, aren't you worried that she might not make it or is too badly hurt to come?" Ruki continued her questioning.   
  
"Katt is too tough to let something like a sunk ship kill her," Bow answered.   
  
"Just how did that ship sink anyway?" Ruki asked accusingly. "It wasn't from the dragon power was it?" She finished.   
  
"No, I'm not sure why the ship sunk. They just got us up and said, the ship is sinking. Bow and I got separated from Katt when the ship broke up," Ryu said in answer.   
  
"I wonder what it was that made it sink?" Ruki said to herself. Her eyes widened quickly. She turned back to the railing and wretched over the side. Bow scrunched up his eyebrows. He felt much empathy for her, but he'd never been seasick, neither had Ryu or Katt. But Ruki wasn't having a fun trip so far.   
  
"Maybe you should try sleeping, Ruki," Bow suggested, placing his hand softly on her back.   
  
"I'll feel better in a little bit, I can't imagine having anything else left to throw up," She coughed meekly, immediately blowing more chunks into the sea.   
  
"She shouldn't have eaten so much last night," Ryu said. "Bow, I'm going up to the upper deck," He said turning away.   
  
"Ok buddy, I'm gonna stay here and make sure she'll be okay," Bow said grinning at Ryu.   
  
"You don't have to- **HHMM**!" She started, quickly throwing her head back over the railing. Ryu turned and walked up the stairs toward the upper deck.   
  
_"I hope Katt is alright, I'm very worried about her."_ He thought, leaning on the rail. The reflection of the sunset glimmered on the wavy sea. Ryu smiled without realizing it. _"The last sunset we watched together, was in Wyndia. Me, Katt, Bow, and Nina. It'll be good to see Nina again too."_ The sun was mostly down over the horizon. Ryu remembered the night before they left Wyndia, Nina's mother threw them a party. Ryu remembered how beautiful Nina looked in that dress. But then Nina was always beautiful no matter what she wore. _"Those were the days, everyone was still together then."_ He thought, watching the sun dip completely below the sparkling sea. "I wish Nina could come with us..." He said aloud as the sun finally faded out of sight.

  


**What the real princess is like**

  
The young guard walked down the hall all the way to the end, turned around and started back. It was his duty, every hour he was to walk the length of the hall and back. However, most of the guards didn't take their duties seriously, In the past thirty five years, no one had even tried to break into the Wyndian castle. This guard spent most of his time daydreaming, He had the unlucky job of guarding the hallway leading to the dungeon and the ceremonial burial ground of the Wyndian Royal family.   
  
All the young guards argued over who would get the guard duty over the hall leading to the north tower, The tower that the new princess of Wyndia lived in. She chose the tower instead of the princess' bedroom, because she liked the view from the tower better. She never went down to the dungeon, or the burial ground. So his watch was quite dull. He passed the day dreaming about princess Nina. Most of the older people in Wyndia were mistrustful of her because of her black wings. Some of the guards felt the same way, but most of the younger citizens felt that the old prophecy had no real merit. After all, princess Nina had helped to save the world. Almost all of the guards were young, some not even as old as twenty.   
  
Finishing his round, he sat back down on the old rickety stool, and propped his spear up on his shoulder. _"Princess Nina, she's so beautiful. I wish I could get guard duty of the north tower,"_ He thought slipping into another daydream.   
  
"Oh, my someone save me!" He heard a voice yell from the top of the stairs. Immediately he went to investigate, slowly climbing the steps. "Someone, please help me!" The voice called again. He continued his ascent, until he finally saw who was calling, and why. Princess Nina, was being held captive by a huge monster, her clothing was being torn from her. In the corner were seven guards cowering in fear. The young guard surveyed the scene, and jumped into action, drawing his sword, and cutting the scantily clad princess from the monster's tentacles. He slid the sword back into it's sheath, landed softly a few feet from the beast, and held out his arms, catching the beautiful princess.   
  
"Oh thank you!" She said trying to cover her breasts. He set her down, leaving his cape for her to cover up with.   
  
"It's not over yet, your majesty," He said, rising and turning to the angry Hentai Beast. "You have tried to defile the virtuous Princess of Wyndia! For that you shall die!" He yelled, charging in toward the great Beast and landing a single slash at the center of the mass of tentacles. The beast tore into, each side falling slowly to the ground. The young Princess ran up to him.   
  
"You've saved Wyndia!" She said, throwing her arms around him. Footsteps interrupted his daydream. He looked down the hall toward the sound of the approaching steps. From his seat, he saw two small black boots coming down the stairs, a blue dress covered the coming visitor's legs. He caught sight of the well preened black wings behind her, and his eyes widened.   
  
"The princess?!" He thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs. He immediately fumbled to stand himself up. The only times he'd seen her was at ceremonial gatherings, or from the window of his quarters occasionally when she'd walk through the courtyard. But now, she was going to walk right by him. As she approached, his heart pounded so hard, he was sure she could hear it. She looked straight at him as she got within a few steps of him. _"I've done it, I've daydreamt so much, that I'm totally lost in one,"_ He thought.   
  
"Good afternoon," She said, in her soft cheerful voice. He'd never heard her speak before.   
  
"G... Good afternoon, your majesty," He said, anxiously.   
  
"May I ask your name?" She asked, standing about a foot and a half away from him.   
  
"G...Gabriel, third class soldier, Wyndian royal-" He stuttered stiffly, interrupted by her.   
  
"Gabriel, that's a Nice name, I'm Nina," She said, smiling.   
  
"Yes, your majesty," He said, again stiffly, unaware of the fact that he was standing at full attention. She sighed, and the smile slipped from her face.   
  
"Are all guards this rigid?" She asked. He couldn't think of any response, she wasn't smiling anymore... why? "Please, my name is Nina, when you see me say hi, don't be so stiff all the time," She said, her smile returning.   
  
"Yes your m... I...I mean, yes Nina," He replied. She giggled a little, covering her mouth with one hand.   
  
"Do a good job Gabriel," She said, continuing on.   
  
"Your... I mean, Princess Nina," He started, realizing his question was too intrusive. She turned back to face him. He could only stand there.   
  
"What is it Gabriel?" she asked. He thought about simply saying it was nothing, but eventually decided to ask anyway.   
  
"Why would you be going down there?" he asked. She smiled and looked down the hall toward the stairs leading down.   
  
"I wanted to visit with the people who were arrested yesterday, and see if I could get them anything," She finished.   
  
"But, they were speaking out against your being here?" He said, not understanding why she would want to help someone who didn't want her there.   
  
"Yes, but my mother imprisoned them, she wants people to accept me. I don't think arresting people is going to do that. So I've advocated to my mother to have them released. Until she does, I'll try to help them out in any way I can. I know it sounds strange, it's just how I am," She finished. He only nodded, watching her turn and descend into the dungeon. He sat back onto his stool. _"She's nothing like I imagined, Draco said she was aloof,"_ He thought. _"She was actually kinda humble. not like her mother,"_ He watched as she disappeared down the stairs.

  
_"Gabriel, that's an interesting name, like the first King of Wyndia. He's kinda cute too, and he listens. I'll have to get mother to change his assignment to the north hall, He's not as stiff as Draco,"_ Nina thought as she descended down to the dungeon level.

  
**_Kirkis' comments on this chapter   
http://kirkis-elf.com/w_days/com_daysbof04.html_**


	5. The omen

_Breath of Fire II, Katt, Bow, Rand, Sten, Ryu, Nina, Deis, Spar, and other characters as well as the Breath of Fire name are copyrights of Capcom. I do not own any of the characters from those games. Any similarities between my own Characters, and new BoF characters is purely coincidental   
**e-mail at kkisblpeen@aol.com   
http://kirkis-elf.com/**_   
  
**Days Ahead** (Breath of Fire 2.5)   
_By Kirkis_   
**Chapter five - The Omen**

**Beaten body, Bruised ego**

  
"Do you understand kitten? Beat my guys in a fight, and I'll let you guys fight the pirates," Zaul said, cracking his huge knuckles. Four bulky sailors stood behind him. They all looked pretty goony, one was missing his front teeth, another had knife scars all over his face. Katt had made a living off fighting men three times her size, but this was the first time she'd have to take on five all at once.   
  
"I just want you to know, I don't like this at all," Baan said quietly to her.   
  
"I know, but if we don't beat those pirates, I'll never get back to Wyndia," She replied softly, still studying her opponents. "I understand, Zaul," She said to Zaul. "I have to prove my strength and stamina to you, and you'll give us a boat to go take on those pirates," She finished, stepping forward and flipping her staff from her back.   
  
"Very well, you can back out of the fight at any time, just say 'I give up'."   
  
"I won't need to give up," She snapped back. "Lets just get started," She said, spinning her staff in front of her. Zaul nodded, balling up his fists.   
  
"Go!" He yelled. The four guys that had been behind him bolted out. Katt watched intently as they ran around behind her. _"They're trying to surround me."_ She thought. _"Two'll get behind me, and two in front. They'll jump me and hold me down while Zaul does the attacking."_ She thought keeping her eyes fixed on Zaul. She squinted her eyes, watching for the slightest twitch, all the while keeping a sharp ear out for enemies coming from behind.   
  
Zaul stared straight into her. She had to be tough or stupid, most people would be tossing their heads from side to side trying to keep an eye on the men behind them. But this girl's green eyes were fixed on Zaul's. _"She's waiting for my signal, she'll know when they're coming from behind. There isn't anything I can do about that. I have to make my move without them, distract her, and let them come in and get her,"_ He thought, keeping a stiff face.   
  
He started forward slowly, then suddenly burst into a charge. His sailors didn't know what to do, Zaul had never made an offensive without immobilizing the opponent first. He drew back a fist as Katt prepared herself for a quick dodge. As his fist flew toward her, she stepped to her left, avoiding his punch. Without hesitation, she flipped her staff over to attack his extended arm. She thrust only with partial power, not wanting to break his arm. Her staff didn't make contact. Before she'd made her attack, he'd caught her staff. He drew back his fist again, and threw a punch toward her face. She ducked, letting go of her staff. His punch flew into nothing, as she kicked him in the crotch, and scrambled to get out from under him. She tumbled away and climbed to her feet.   
  
He looked over his shoulder, and raised the staff, making sure she knew he had her weapon. She only stared at him determined not to lose. But how, he had her weapon, and he was three times as big.   
  
"Sure you don't wanna give up, Kitten?" Zaul asked. She gritted her teeth, and scrunched up her forehead. His snide comment goaded her even more.   
  
"I told you before old man, I'm not giving up," She replied through her teeth. Zaul tossed her staff to one of his thugs, and stepped forward.   
  
"C'mon kitten, gimmie your best shot, right here," He said, pointing at the middle of his forehead. Katt's teeth clenched tighter together. She took in a deep breath, and shot toward him. She watched him intently as she sped toward him. _"It can't be as easy as just nailing him in the forehead,"_ She though. About four feet from him, she pounced up into the air, twisting her body to get extra force into her kick. As she spun around to attack, two sets of huge hands nabbed her out of the air.   
  
_**"I forgot about the other guys!!"**_ She thought, struggling to free herself, but to no avail. The hands that held her were used to holding tightly to the briny anchor ropes. _"I'm stuck… I'm gonna lose…"_ She thought. The two men wrestled her into a standing position in front of Zaul.   
  
"Looks like you lose kitten, just give up and you won't wake up in pain," He said, offering her the option to forfeit and save herself some pain and embarrassment.   
  
"I told you, I'm not giving up…" She said, wriggling in another attempt to escape.   
  
"I see…" Zaul said, turning away from her.   
  
"Zaul wait!!" She yelled. Zaul turned suddenly landing his huge fist just below her ribcage. The pain was overwhelming, She'd felt death before, but it was nothing like this. The deep down, intense, nauseating pain that only comes from getting hit in the gut, but this one was much worse than any she'd ever felt. She felt as if her stomach was being pushed up her throat. In reaction, she gritted her teeth together trying to keep it down. It seemed to last for hours, soon she feared his fist would go completely through her small torso.   
  
"ZAUL!!" Baan yelled again, stepping forward, only to be held back by a sailor. Katt could no longer take the thrust behind his massive punch, she felt her guts pushing their way up her throat. She clamped her jaws together as her mouth filled with blood. Finally forced to open her mouth, she coughed it out. She fell limp against the massive forearm pushing it's way into her belly. Absently, she felt his fist pull away from her. She slumped down, dangling from the arms of the sailors.   
  
"Ok, let her go," Zaul ordered. The two sailors let go of her arms, watching to make sure she didn't possibly have anything left to counter. She dropped to her knees, then fell forward. _"I can't lose… can't fall…"_ She though, trying to will her arms to catch her weight before it hit the ground before her. She watched as the ground drew closer to her. _"I'm gonna… lose?"_ She thought again. **_"…NO!"_** She thought, as her arms almost involuntarily moved out in front of her. She stopped less than a foot from the ground. Astonished, Zaul knelt down by her.   
  
"You'd be better off just collapsing, you've got some broken ribs. I know a doctor, just lie down and I'll get him," He said somewhat kindly this time. She didn't even acknowledge his request, instead steadying herself with her hands, as she forced her feet underneath her. "Come on now Katt, you're already hurt bad enough, I don't enjoy beating on pretty young girls," He added, smiling. Somehow, she managed to pull herself to her feet.   
  
"Save…it, this fight is…oh… isn't over," She managed in a raspy voice. Slowly she stumbled back away from Zaul a little. "I'm not… done… oh… yet…" She stuttered. Zaul watched as she walked slowly about eight feet away from him, and then turn. "C'mon, lets go, Or did you want to… oh… give up?" She said, trying not to let the pain show through in her voice. Zaul lowered his brow, and raised his fists. One eye squinted from the residual pain left in her gut, she raised one fist, the other clutched uncontrollably at her belly.   
  
"Katt, don't do this, It's over! You need to see a doctor," Baan yelled to her from his restricted position. She paid him no mind, but kept her stare on Zaul. The huge seaman lunged forward, charging at her and drawing back a fist. Katt's squinted eye popped open, and she took a small step back. Zaul threw his fist straight down at her head, not holding anything back. She stepped one step to her right, letting his fist fly by her. As he stumbled forward, She made her strike, landing a solid punch square on his nose, smashing it into her huge face.   
  
"I told you I wasn't done yet," She said, almost smirking. An extra large hand shot up and clamped down on her arm.   
  
"Neither am I" He said, pulling her fist aside.   
  
"What?" She was in shock, _"My strongest punch, and he brushed it off like it was nothing,"_ She thought. He quickly brought his knee up into her already tendered gut. The pain seared through her insides, as her vision started to fail. _"I don't want to lose…"_ She thought as she lost consciousness.

**The Omen**

  
_ "Ryu, … Ryu, … prepare yourself… Destined one."   
"What? Who are you?"   
"Prepare yourself, Destined one, for it is moving again."   
"What, what's moving?"   
**"WAKE UP!"**_   
  
Ryu's eyes shot open, staring into the darkness. He sat up and panned his gaze around the pitch-black room.   
  
"What was that? What is moving?" He said aloud. He sat in the bed for a moment listening to the soft sounds of the ocean and pondering the meaning of his dream. _"Was it an omen?"_ He thought. Gradually he noticed that the ship seemed to be rocking more so than it had been before. _"The ocean is getting louder too. Could it be a squall?"_ He crawled out of bed and slid the door open, making sure to stay quiet so as not to wake his companions.   
  
It was hard for him to keep his balance as he made his way down the hallway toward the port side of the ship. A full moon was high in the sky and it's light glimmered on the waves. He stood there for a moment watching the small sparkles of light dance across the surface of the ocean. The rocking of the boat was still heavy, but the ocean looked too calm.   
  
Suddenly, Ryu felt a strange sensation shooting through his head. An instant later there was a huge crash from the aft area of the ship, the shock from the crash nearly knocking him over the railing. _"What the hell was that?"_ He thought, scanning the water below for clues. Finally giving up on finding anything from where he currently was, he ran back toward the stern of the boat to get a better look. From the rear he could tell one of the ship's rudders had been torn off, and had left a great hole in the hull. Under the glimmering waves he could see a large dark form. _"What is that?"_

**To the victor…**

  
_***"Don't stab her anymore, you'll ruin the fur."   
"She'll still be worth almost fifty thousand."   
"Not if you keep putting holes in the fur, hang her up."   
"...Mamma…"***_   
  
Katt awoke with a start, nearly jumping out of the bed. The pain was the only thing that held her back, it shot through her guts like lightning. She winced in pain for a few moments before opening her eyes and looking about the room. It was a big room, five windows, wood construction and two doors, one was partway open. The walls were lined with gas lamps, pouring their yellowish light throughout the room. She pulled the covers off her legs and slowly made herself stand, despite the pain. She walked across the room to the open door, and looked into the next room. Baan sat with Zaul drinking, laughing and playing cards. The young girl from the guild was also sitting with them, she wasn't drinking.   
  
"Denny made the lad climb up to the top of the mast and back ten times before he'd let 'em take any of our boats," Zaul said, heaving a hearty belly laugh. Katt pulled the door open, and tentatively stepped into the room.   
  
"Oi chief, the Sheila's awake now," The young lady said, tapping Zaul on the shoulder. Katt, who continued on into the room, walking slowly to hide any residual pain.   
  
"Zaul, I want-" She started.   
  
"I'm glad to see you're up and around," Zaul Interrupted, standing up. "You've only been sleeping for three hours, that's not bad considering your injuries," He finished.   
  
"I want a rematch, I think I have the right to ask…"   
  
"Whoa there, kitten, there isn't going to be a rematch. You lost, that's the end of it," He said.   
  
"Ya ougtta be thankin yer lucky stars ya can still move. Most folks go fight'n the chief, don't move much for a few weeks after," The girl said smiling.   
  
"He got lucky that's all, I want…" Katt started again.   
  
"Kylie's right, besides Katt, if you fought him again you'd get torn up more and then you wouldn't be able to take on all those pirates," Baan said with a grin.   
  
"If I don't beat him, Baan, I won't be taking on those pirates anyway, so I want a rematch!" Katt said angrily, wincing slightly from the pain of yelling.   
  
"Listen Sheila, ya ain't gotta fight 'em again, ya got busted up once a'ready."   
  
"I know I got beat up, but I can't just stay here, I have to get back to Wyndia," Katt said again. She stared at Zaul in determination.   
  
"So kitten, we'll go clean out those pirates and then you can go to Wyndia," Zaul said, resting his big hands on her small shoulders.   
  
"You found someone to fight the pirates?" Katt asked. _"No fair, I wanted to beat up those pirates,"_ She thought.   
  
"Sure did love, A lil' Woren girl an' a big handsome bloke, course the Chief and yours truly'll be joining ya," Kylie added, flicking her long dirty-blonde hair off her shoulder. Katt's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what they had been talking about.   
  
"But I lost… I thought…" She stuttered.   
  
"You lost, but you took a beating that could've killed some people, and here only three hours later, your awake, standing, even arguing for a rematch," Zaul explained. "For now, please rest," He finished, pulling out a chair for her.   
  
"I don't need to rest anymore, I'll be fine," Katt argued, taking the chair anyway. "So, all we have to do is go out in a boat and wait for the pirates to attack right?" She asked, crossing her hands in front of her belly.   
  
"Actually, we know where their hideout is, so finding them won't be a problem," Zaul answered back, resuming the card game. "Raise you by fifty," He added, tossing fifty Manillo zenny into the pot. Katt glanced up at Zaul's face in confusion.   
  
"If you know where their hideout was, why didn't you clean them out before?" She asked, turning her attention back to the poker game. Katt had some bad experiences with poker in her youth. She'd ended up fighting at the coliseum in corsair after her first game of poker. She'd vowed never to play again.   
  
"Too expensive for me," Kylie sighed, dropping her cards.   
  
"I'm still in, I have to see what you have," Baan said, tossing fifty more of his Manillo Zenny into the pot.   
  
"The pirates made their base in a cave on the coral reefs that grow by the opening to the bay. None of the pirates want to go out there, the reef is said to be haunted," Zaul said, putting his cards down on the table. "Read 'em and weep!" He said, as he laid down a straight flush.   
  
"Haunted?" Katt asked.   
  
"Yeah love, On foggy nights it's hard to see that bloody reef, so sometimes ships crash into it, it's a real shame. The reef is s'posed to be haunted by the spirits of the sailors who died in all those shipwrecks. Them pirates got nerves of solid steel, they ain't afraid of no ghosts. Most of the blokes in the guild are a different story though," Kylie said, resting her chin on her hand.   
  
"I have a few good sailors who are willing to sail out there, but none of them are willing to leave the boat," Zaul said, shuffling the cards. "But now we'll be able to complete the operation, that is, unless you have a problem with ghosts?" He asked, glancing at Katt.   
  
"Me? No, I'm not afraid of Ghosts," Katt quickly answered.   
  
"Great, then we'll leave first thing in the morning, you should get some more rest kitten, You'll need it,"

**From the depths of the eternal ocean**

  
Ryu and Bow ran along the starboard side of the now listing vessel, with Ruki lagging a few yards behind them. She tugged feverishly at her tight pink gloves as she ran. By now almost everyone had been awakened and were abandoning ship. Another thunderous crash rocked the boat, Bow grabbed the railing tightly to keep from being thrown overboard.   
  
"Damn buddy, this thing isn't playing around!" Bow yelled ahead. Ryu paused to look over his shoulder. "What do you think is doing this?" Bow asked. Ryu pointed quickly and shouted.   
  
"Ruki!" Bow looked over his shoulder to where his friend was pointing. Ruki hung helplessly by the outside of the rail, her grip slowly failing. Ryu ran ahead, leaving Bow to help her.   
  
_"I've got to stop this thing, whatever it is. It's tearing the ship apart,"_ He thought, reaching the bow of the ship again.   
  
"Hold on Ruki, I'm pulling you up," Bow said, tugging at her arm. "Only a total klutz could get herself in this predicament." He chuckled.   
  
"Shut up! This isn't funny, you jerks got me up to early so I'm still groggy. Besides, with this ship rocking as much as it is-" Her ranting was cut short by another crash. The whole ship shook, the mizzenmast gave out, crashing into the sea, and breaking the railing loose. One by one the rail posts popped off like a loose thread on a shirt.   
  
"Bow, pull me up!" She screamed, watching as the crumbling railing zipped toward her.   
  
"I'm trying…" He started. "How much do you weigh anyway?" he asked, continuing to pull. Bow knew he was in as much danger as she was, he was bracing himself on one of the rail posts.   
  
"Hurry up you wuss!" She screamed louder. He jerked her arm hard in response, but the railing was collapsing too quickly for it to make any difference. It cascaded past them, leaving bow and his damsel in distress to slide off the starboard side of the deck.

  
Ryu stepped up onto the top bar of the rail and drew in a deep breath. _"It won't come out of the water, so I can't fight it on the boat,"_ He thought, reassuring himself. He raised his arms above his head, crossed his palms, and dove off the rail.   
  
The water was cold, reflective of a long cold winter, but this was an unusual cold. It was an empty cold, Ryu couldn't think of a better term to describe it. _"Empty, it reminds me of something else, I can't quite put my finger on it…"_ He thought, as he rose back to the surface of the water. Breaking the surface, he quickly gasped for air, and shook wet hair out of his face.   
  
"Where are you?!" He yelled, looking around in the turbulent water. The ship was starting to sink, surrounding it were at least thirty lifeboats.   
  
"Here Mack!" someone yelled, tossing a donut life preserver toward him. He grabbed it, looking it over. _"This is the last thing I want to put on, what a restriction,"_ He thought, letting it go. _"In the last attack, whatever it was kept attacking until the boat was sunk. After that, no one saw it again,"_ He thought, scanning the water for any sign of the monster. _"So it only attacks the vessels, not the people. It doesn't take the cargo, so it can't be pirates,"_ He continued his thoughts. _"If it'll only attack big things, then I'll have to give it another big thing to play with,"_ Ryu concluded. He breathed deeply a few times, then drew in a very deep breath and ducked back under the waves.

  
"Help me you idiot! I can't swim, let me get on your back!" Ruki yelled, flailing her arms wildly in attempts to crawl on top of Bow.   
  
"Get off, if you can move your arms like that you can swim," He said, fighting her off.   
  
"No, please, I'll drown, I can't swim, you have to let me on your back!" She said, giving one final all out effort to make Bow her raft. He pushed her to the side, letting her got face first into the water. She thrashed helplessly in the water, managing to come up for air a few times.   
  
"You look ridiculous," He said, easily staying afloat. She didn't respond but continued thrashing. "If you'd just kick a little," He said, again no response. She thrashed about, her head bobbing above and below the water. It stayed below more than above. She burst up out of the water again for a second or two for air, gasping and screaming 'help'. Bow almost laughed when she went back under sucking in a mouthful on water.   
  
_"She'll have to quit fooling around and come back up for more air,"_ He thought. Her thrashing continued for only a few more seconds before she stopped altogether. The violent rocking of the waves began to pull her deeper. For a split second, Bow watched her sink, finally thrusting his head underneath the rolling waves. He swam down to her calm sinking body, grabbed her by her hair, and headed back to the surface. Once back on the surface of the water he wrapped his arms around her torso.   
  
"Wake up Ruki!" He yelled, shaking her. No response. He shook her harder and yelled again. Still no response. _"She's sucked in too much water. Dammit, I thought she was just panicking,"_ He thought. _"If she's not breathing, I need to get that water out of her lungs and revive her,"_ He thought, looking around for the nearest lifeboat.   
  
"Oi!!! Throw us a life preserver!" Bow yelled, slowly swimming toward a lifeboat, with Ruki in tow. One of the men on the dingy stood up holding a donut life preserver.   
  
"If I throw it to you, are you gonna use it, or throw it aside and drown like that other fella," He yelled back.   
  
_"Someone refused a life preserver, what a dope,"_ He thought, continuing to swim for the lifeboat. "Yeah old man, we'll use it," Bow yelled back at him. Bow waited patiently as the man tied a rope to the small linen covered rubber donut, and tossed it out toward him. It landed with a small splash a few feet from Bow.   
  
"Thanks!" Bow yelled, as he slowly swam toward it. The huge clipper was almost totally capsized, anyone who was still onboard was likely to go under with it, as well as most of the people in the water. Bow carefully pushed Ruki up onto the donut, and started ferrying her to the lifeboat. _"Where's Ryu?"_ He thought, realizing he hadn't seen his friend for at least ten minutes.   
  
"You can't bring her on, grassrunner!" A younger man in the lifeboat commanded. Bow looked up at him, he was standing and pointing at Ruki.   
  
"Why?" He asked, looking at her then up at the young man.   
  
"Cause she's dead, or dying, We barely have enough space for the living-"   
  
"I'm gonna heal her, as soon as I can get the water-" Bow interrupted.   
  
"No, she ain't getting' in this boat, and if you want her to than you-" The young man ordered.   
  
"If you don't let us in this boat, I'll kick holes in the bottom of the damn thing! Then we'll see who's got room for you," Bow growled, showing his teeth.   
  
"Let them in the boat, Green," The older man who threw them the life preserver said. The young man gritted his teeth at the older one, but after a few moments of angry scowling he complied. Three men reached down to take Ruki into the boat.   
  
"Be careful with her, she's very delicate." Bow said, before realizing what he'd said. Once they had Ruki safely in the boat, the three men reached down to help Bow into the boat.   
  
"What in the hell is that?" One of the men said, pointing out to a greenish glow coming out of the water.   
  
"I don't know, maybe that's what attacked us?" A woman said. The glow slowly grew larger and brighter.   
  
"It's surfacing," Bow added as a huge tentacle broke the surface of the water, followed by a second one.   
  
"A giant squid!" The older man yelled, pointing out as the rest of the giant sea creature surfaced. The creature let out a shriek, slamming its long tentacles into a nearby lifeboat. Two of the men in the boat picked up the small oars and started to paddle the boat away from the squid.   
  
"Help me get the water out of her lungs," Bow said to Green. The young man hesitated for a moment before reaching down to help roll her over on her belly. Bow worked quickly, keeping a close eye on the rampaging squid.   
  
"Even if you get the water out of her lungs, she's still not breathing," Green said, still angry about having to take her into the boat. Bow ignored his comment, continuing to rhythmically push his hands up her back. The squid's movements above the water weren't as fast as they were beneath, but it still moved faster than the men could paddle the lifeboats.   
  
"Help me roll her over," Bow ordered, lifting her shoulders.   
  
"Hell with her, we have to get out of here before that squid gets over here!" Green answered, looking for another oar. Bow ignored the young man and rolled her over as best he could.   
  
"It's smashing the lifeboats one by one, I guess we're just waiting our turn. The older man said, noticing the strange white glow coming from over his shoulder. He turned around slowly, focusing on the Grassrunner and his companion. One hand was on the girl's chest, he held two fingers straight up before him mouth. He kept his eyes closed, and mouthed words silently.   
  
"What's he doing, Tennison?" Green asked, glancing over at Bow.   
  
"Chanting…"Tennison replied softly. The two watched in awe as the white glow grew from the hand resting on the girl's chest. It burned so bright they were forced to shield their eyes. A moment later she started coughing and flailing, in an attempt to sit up.   
  
'She's…alright?!" green said, astonished. He'd never seen real magic at work before.   
  
"She's a little weak, but she'll be okay," Bow said, supporting her back as she coughed up salt water mixed with bile.   
  
"I'll be…okay!?" Ruki said, between coughs. "No thanks to you, what a…hero, letting me half-drown…like that!" She continued, coughing every few words. Bow frowned at her scolding.   
  
"Hey, I revived you!" He said in his defense. Ruki turned around as far as she could, about halfway, and poked her finger into his chest.   
  
"You were the one…who wouldn't help me before." She said accusingly. Bow opened his mouth to retort, before he realized it was pointless. He thought for a moment to find some words to put in his open mouth.   
  
"Never mind, if that thing attacks this boat, hold on to this," Bow said, shoving a donut life preserver into Ruki's chest.   
  
"Fine, and this time I won't be stupid enough to swim around you, you stupid flea-bitten grassrunner!" She said as loudly as possible. Bow turned away from her, folding his arms over his chest and peering out into the glowing green water. Suddenly the Giant squid stopped its attacks and the sea grew calmer. After a few tense moments, it quietly submerged.   
  
"What was that all about, it just stopped attacking?" Ruki asked.   
  
"Who knows girl, the only thing I know is it's gone now, so we're better off without it," Green said. The whole air surrounding the sinking ship seemed to lighten, now that the squid was gone.   
  
"Well, we'd better start to group up the remaining lifebo-" Tennison started, interrupted by a huge splash. The giant squid raised up out of the sea again.   
  
"No, It's back!" Green yelled, ducking down and covering his head. Ruki's eyes widened as she looked closely just beneath the waves.   
  
"No, it's not attacking, it's trying to escape," She said, calmly. Tennison looked over at her in confusion.   
  
"Escape from what?" he asked.   
  
"That," Bow said, pointing out toward the squid. The entire body of the squid had been raised up out of the water, held up by its attacker, the sea dragon. The dragon shook the squid violently in its jaws, then slammed it into the sea. As the small lifeboats reeled from the waves the squid sprayed ink everywhere in vain. The sea dragon's jaws clamped down even harder, it's razor sharp teeth tearing deep into the flesh of the squid.   
  
"Bow, is he…" Ruki asked, looking almost innocently at him.   
  
"He's eating it Ruki," Bow replied, bluntly. Ruki bent her face into a grimace of disgust, partly from the idea of eating one's enemy, and partly from the idea of the consistency of squid flesh. The sea dragon lifted the huge squid high above the sea, holding it's neck and head as straight as possible. In a split second the sea dragon loosened its grip, letting the squid fall deeper into its mouth before it clamped down again. Everyone in the lifeboats watched in awe as the sea dragon devoured the squid whole, leaving not even so much as a tentacle. The blue-green dragon slowly panned across the scene of the attack, salty mist spraying from its nostrils with each exhale.   
  
"Is it gonna attack us?" Green sheepishly asked.   
  
"No, he'll probably go back under," Bow replied, putting his hand on Ruki's small shoulder. "You should sit down and relax for a little bit, you've been through a lot," He said smiling before he could help himself. Ruki only smirked and took a seat. Bow sat behind her, and gazed out over the water at his friend in Dragon form. _"You're gonna regret that squid tomorrow, squid always gives you a stomach ache,"_ Bow thought, watching the blue-green sea dragon dive back down into the water. "Tennison, row the boat out to where the Dragon went under," Bow started.   
  
"Are you crazy?! That's just tempting the hand of fate!" Green interrupted.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm an expert on Dragons," Bow said, smiling with teeth shown. "Full speed ahead, sailors!" He shouted, pointing out toward the fading green glow.

_**Kirkis' comments on this chapter:   
http://kirkis-elf.com/w_days/com_daysbof05.html**_


	6. To Wyndia: Out and about the blue ocean

_Breath of Fire II, Katt, Bow, Rand, Sten, Ryu, Nina, Deis, Spar, and other characters as well as the Breath of Fire name are copyrights of Capcom. I do not own any of the characters from those games. Any similarities between my own Characters, and new BoF characters is purely coincidental   
**e-mail at kkisblpeen@aol.com   
http://kirkis-elf.com**_   
  
**Days Ahead** (Breath of Fire 2.5)   
_By Kirkis_   
**Chapter six - To Wyndia: Out and about on the blue ocean**

**Kylie**

The crisp morning air always seemed to carry a comforting smell. Katt had always loved mornings, waking up before everyone else, with the exception of Nina, who seemed to wake up before the sun even rose. The morning was always nice because even though she loved them, sometimes she just needed a little time to herself. And there was no better time than morning. Katt sat on the small wood fence outside the Guild as the sun finally cleared the eastern mountain ranges. She'd always wanted to visit those eastern mountains so she could watch Kyt'kotou come out of his cave. When she was traveling through the land of Highfort, it was night when they traveled through the desert, and when they got into the mountains, they stuck to the western sides, so she missed that opportunity to see it. She sat there quietly, letting the warm rays kiss her cheeks.   
  
"Oi sheila, yer up awful early, you do this all the time or is it cause you were out so long?" Kylie said from the doorway, rubbing her eyes. Katt looked back at her, and twitched her ears a little.   
  
"Oh, I'm usually the first one up. You guys were up so late last night I thought you wouldn't be up for hours."   
  
"Yeah well, The chief usually sleeps in, till around noon. I'm usually the first one up," She said, walking up toward Katt. She stopped, at the fence, beside Katt and draped her elbows over the rail. "It's been awhile since I actually watched the sun come up. I usually just get me some breakky and a heart starter," She said, grinning.   
  
Her dirty-blonde hair was drawn up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a mans shirt, if she was wearing anything on her bottom it was covered by the long sky-blue button up. It was the first time Katt had really given her a good look over. She was small, shorter than Katt, maybe shorter than Bow. But she wasn't a delicate girl. Her arms and legs were very well toned, her hands weren't soft and dainty like Nina's, they looked more like sailors hand, though not as hard. Her face was very friendly, Katt had noticed that right off the bat. The extra large shirt made her frame seem smaller. Her bare feet looked almost out of place, as if they were a child's feet. Kylie looked up at Katt in confusion.   
  
"What?" She asked suddenly. Katt's expression widened as she realized she'd been caught staring absently at Kylie.   
  
"Oh, I uh," She replied, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I just never took a good look at you before," She finished. Kylie stepped back away from the fence holding her arms out. She glanced down at herself and then back at Katt.   
  
"Well, take a good look love, so's ya don't forget me," She said, smiling. Katt giggled for a moment before she looked back out over the sea. Kylie stepped back toward the fence, draping her arms over it again.   
  
"You're very pretty Kylie, do you take after your mother or you're father?" Katt asked suddenly in her usual naïve manner. Kylie looked up, shocked at Katt's words.   
  
"Nob'dy's ever said I was pretty before," She said, gazing up at Katt.   
  
"Why not, you are pretty?" Katt repeated. For a moment or two nothing more was said between them. Katt finally broke the silence. "Do you take after your mother or your father?" She asked again.   
  
"Dunno, I never knew my mum, and my pop was drown at sea when I was still an ankle biter. Zaul's been lookin' after me ever since," She replied. Katt was amazed, no matter what it was that Kylie was talking about, be it pirates or her parents, she still managed to keep the same cheery voice and demeanor.   
  
"I see, so you're kinda like me. I never knew my father, and my mother… died when I was young," Katt answered, looking down at the ground.   
  
"I see," Kylie said, pausing momentarily. "But y'know, the past ain't anythin' but remembering. Our attitude s'all in the way we remember," She finished, leaving Katt thoroughly confused. Kylie looked up at Katt again, noticing the confusion, she giggled a little. "S'all right love. that's just my philosophy. I guess you gotta come up with yer own," She said, stepping back from the fence. She glanced at the sun, and then put her hand in front of her eyes. "Well, I gotta go start loadin' the ship," She said, turning and walking casually back inside.

**Adrift**

"Hey, buddy wake up!"   
  
"Is he dead?"   
  
"No he's asleep, **BUDDY!!!**"   
  
Ryu winced from the pain in his ears as Bow yelled only inches away from his ear. He moved his arm slowly toward his ear.   
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake," He said, waving Bow away. He slowly opened his eyes letting the light pour in. "What time is it?" He asked, sitting up slowly, blinking his eyes.   
  
"I dunno, the sun just came up ten minutes ago though," Bow replied. Ryu took a look around as his eyes adjusted to being open again. They were in a lifeboat, somewhere around twelve people were crammed into the boat. He panned around them slowly, still groggy from a long night. As his mind slowly woke up he remembered the events from the previous night. He whirled his head around to Bow.   
  
"The Squid?!" He asked.   
  
"Dead," Bow replied, grinning.   
  
"Do you remember?" Ruki asked, childishly. Ryu glanced up at her, still a little groggy.   
  
"Sometimes," Ryu started, pausing to glance around the boat. "Most of the strongest forms are berserk," He finished, hoping not to spill too much information. "Where are we?" He finished looking about.   
  
"Who knows, we're adrift," Green said angrily. They'd realized the night before that paddling would be useless if they didn't know which direction land was in. Tennison had calculated their position based on the stars of the early morning, but now the sun was up and rising higher. The stars wouldn't be visible for another twelve hours or so.   
  
"We should be close to the main shipping lanes, if we just keep moving in-" Tennison started, interrupted by the younger sailor.   
  
"No, what we need to do is to keep moving in one direction and eventually we'll hit land!" Green shouted, obviously rehashing an old argument.   
  
"Look, we don't have enough food to go off in search of land-"   
  
"And like we have enough food to keep going in circles waiting for a boat to come out here?" Green shouted.   
  
"All right you two, do I have to put you in a time out?!" Ruki yelled, standing up. The boat rocked as she grabbed both Green and Tennison by the collar. "I already broke this up once before, and like I said then, I'm sick of hearing you two argue! Now," She said looking at Tennison. "you said the _Christina_ was set to leave port about one day after our ship, and you said it was faster because it had larger sails. So we wait here until nightfall. If it's not here by then, we've obviously missed it," She finished, turning to Green.   
  
"Now, you said this lane passes within thirty miles of the island of Tunlan. So if we have to go off looking for land, we'll need the stars to guide us in the right direction. _So_, we wait for the Christina until it's night, then if it's not here, we use the stars to figure out which way Tunlan is," She finished again, letting them both go. "Now, is that clear with you two, or do I have to explain this a third time?" She shouted.   
  
"Who made you captain,"Green said under his breath, she still heard him. She gritted her teeth and backhanded him across the top of his head.   
  
"Hey what the-"   
  
"I'm the captain because you two swabs won't quit bickering like a bunch of kids!" She snapped back at him. He remained silent, rubbing the spot where she'd hit him. Ruki sighed, and sat back down, glaring out across the shimmering water. Ryu leaned over to Bow.   
  
"I guess she got her sea legs," He said, smiling.   
  
"No, I just ran out of vomit," Ruki said angrily, looking out over the ocean. Ryu gazed at her for a moment, before turning back to Bow, whispering.   
  
"What's up with her?" He asked. Bow waved his hand in front of their faces.   
  
"I think she's just a little upset that she's gonna get sunburned," He replied. Ryu nodded, turning his attention to the open sea that surrounded them.   
  
"There!" He shouted. Everyone in the boat jerked their head in the direction he was pointing.   
  
"What," Green said, not seeing anything of great value. "What's so special?" He added, turning to Ryu, who by this time had taken on of the small oars and started to paddle the dinghy toward the object.   
  
"It's my item sack," Ryu replied, crashing everyone's hopes that it was a boat or land.   
  
"And what is so special about your Item bag?" Green asked.   
  
"Well for starters, I have some birubiru jerky in there," He paused, Green seemed a bit more interested. "And I also have something to keep us from getting sunburned," He finished, casting a glace toward Ruki. Her face lit up with his words, and she crawled up the boat a bit toward him.   
  
"Really?! You have sun-blocking cream?" She asked as he fished his bag up out of the water with an oar.   
  
"Yeah," He said, digging through the bag. After a few moments he produced a medium sized bag made out of what looked like leather. He pulled the plug off the top and sniffed it, immediately wincing away from it. "Yeah this is it. It doesn't smell good, but it works really good. And according to Katt, it's great to keep Woren fur shiny," He finished, extending the leather bottle to Ruki. She distorted her face, but took the bottle and gave it a weak sniff. She too Immediately jerked her head away from the leather bag.   
  
"Ugh, What is this stuff, it smells rotten," She said, gasping for fresh air.   
  
"Gnu's blood, it's from old Woren folklore. It's supposed to protect warriors while hunting, it also works as a sun-blocker," Ryu noted, sifting through his bag for the jerky.   
  
"I am not rubbing some stinky gnu's blood all over me." She said sternly, extending the gnu's blood back toward Ryu. He looked up at her in surprise, she _was_ the one who didn't want to get burnt.   
  
"Alright, if you'd rather get a sunburn," He said, pouring some out into his hand. He set the bottle down, and meticulously rubbed the deep crimson mixture to a thin layer over his skin. She watched as he continued to apply the Woren cure over any exposed skin.   
  
"Is there enough for everyone?" Tennison asked. Ryu nodded, holding out the bottle slightly tilted, as a gesture of sharing.   
  
"Just spread it thin, you don't need much. It may stink, but it's better than a sunburn," Ryu said, pouring some into Tennison's hand. A few other sailors followed Tennison's lead, and held their hands out for some Woren brand sunblock. Ruki couldn't believe these people, that stuff looked, smelled, and probably felt, nasty. Some of the women in the boat were now sampling the stinky sunblock, rubbing it on their arms, neck. and faces. Ruki shook her head and scanned the shimmering water for her own bag.   
  
"Hey Ruki, why aren't you using any?" Bow asked. She looked up at him to respond, but exploded into laughter at the sight of his face. Bow had rubbed gnu's blood only on the white patches of fur on his face. "What?"   
  
"You have fur, you nincompoop!" She chuckled. "You don't need sunblock,"   
  
"Well, I burn under my white patches, I guess it's thinner or something. Anyway, you were the one complaining about getting a sunburn, so why aren't you using the sun-blocker?" He asked.   
  
"I have delicate skin, I need lotion, not blood," She replied, turning away from him.   
  
"Well, your delicate skin is going get more than delicately burned. C'mon, It's not that bad, and you get use to the smell," He said, sitting just behind her. She didn't answer. "I know it can be nasty, but it lasts a long time so you'll only have to put it on once or twice. And Ryu says it kinda keeps you cool too, like sweat or something," He added. She still didn't answer. "It's a shame to get a sunburn for such a little reason. It's not that nasty," He said. She turned toward him.   
  
"All right," She said drearily. "Give it to me."

**Call me Nina**

Nina hurried down the dingy winding stairs of the north tower. Careful not to dirty them, she carried the long tails of her pastel blue gown. Since returning to Wyndia and taking her place as the princess, she'd assumed a great many responsibilities, most of which she had no idea existed. Most of them were political duties, and she felt highly uncomfortable being diplomatic with the upper crust of most kingdoms, not to mention the Wyndian governors and monarchs that lived in the provinces. She'd attended a conference to delegate more funds to farmers of Gate, whose crops had been devastated after Deathevan sapped the life from that area. The regional governors were mostly opposed to the king's decision to allow his oldest daughter to remain in Wyndia. They looked down on her terribly.   
  
This state dinner would most likely be no different. More regional governors, a few Dukes from the southeast, and two military officials. The only people she didn't feel would make her uncomfortable were the two ambassadors from Highfort and Princess Elforan. This was a meeting that Nina herself had arranged, but her mother insisted that the Regional governors and the Dukes from the southeast should attend. The Duke of Tebaria, the province closest to Highfort, Insisted that General Reid and Admiral Donner also be invited. The king was quick to agree considering the past military aggression of the Empire of Highfort. This would be the first diplomatic event involving both Wyndia and Highfort in over sixty seven years. Nina, being the architect of this dinner, was required by her mother and father to attend.   
  
She pushed open the huge oak door and stepped out of the north tower onto the finely polished floor of the Wyndian Royal Palace. She let her tails fall to the floor, and pulled the monstrosity of a door closed behind her. The heels of her shoes clicked on the tile floor as she made her way down the hall toward the northwest wing stairwell, and toward the newly posted guard there.   
  
"Good morning Gabriel," She said cheerily, stopping to greet him.   
  
"Good morning Princess Nina," He replied, smiling. He still felt uneasy about simply calling her 'Nina'.   
  
"How do I look?" She asked, turning a quick circle in front of him.   
  
"Stunning," He replied.   
  
"You really think so?" She asked, looking down over herself. "The light color isn't offset by my wings is it?" She added, turning a little to her left.   
  
"No, You look magnificent Princess Nina," He responded. She faced forward again and rolled her eyes.   
  
"Please, just call me Nina," She asked of him again.   
  
"Yes Nina," He answered promptly, hesitating for a moment before deciding to remain silent.   
  
"What," She asked, stepping closer to him. "you want to say something, so what is it? I don't bite." She said, still smiling. Again he hesitated, but finally spoke up.   
  
"It's just that, if I call you just 'Nina', the captain of the guard's might find out and punish me for not showing respect to a member of the royal family," He finished.   
  
"Oh, they would do that?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, I had a friend who got put in solitary for three weeks for calling the Duke of Captain a womanizer."   
  
"That's awful! Is he still in there?" She asked.   
  
"Oh no, that was almost a year ago," He replied. "But the captain is really strict, He gave a standing order that no guard was to be in anyway disrespectful to you, because some of the older guards refused to acknowledge you as the princess. So it gets enforced pretty strongly," He answered.   
  
"Well, you just call me Nina from now on please, and I'll talk to the Captain of the Royal guards, Okay?"   
  
"Okay, Nina," He said, smiling. She grinned back at him.   
  
"Well, I have to hurry, I have to be there when the General and Admiral arrive," She said, stepping toward the stairwell.   
  
"Nina, may I ask you something?" Gabriel spoke up as she walked by him. She turned to face him. "Why don't you like being called highness or majesty or even princess?" He asked boldly. She smiled and turned back to face him.   
  
"I grew up outside of the castle, no one ever called me anything but Nina, so I guess it makes me feel uncomfortable when everyone is so stiff and calls me by a title rather than my name," She said.   
  
"Oh, I see," He answered feeling a little stupid since her reasons should've been obvious to him. "Well then, I'll try not to be so stiff from now on," He added warmly.   
  
"Thanks,"   
  
"Good luck with the dinner. Peter will probably be here when you return so I'll say my good night now too," He finished.   
  
"Good day to you Gabriel, and Good night too," She answered and turned to the stairwell. He watched as she quickly descended the stairs.   
  
_"Nina, she's such a beautiful person, with a great personality."_

**Loading docks**

"Oi mate, hurry them barrels up! We shoulda shoved of an hour ago!" Kylie yelled to the dockhands from the deck of the _Mystic Voyage_. It was already half past noon, and the ship was only half loaded. She'd been in charge of loading the ship for their trip out to the reef. It wasn't the first time she'd been in charge, but she usually had more time to prepare. Katt and Baan wanted to help out but in her state of frustration at the simpleton dockhands, Kylie suggested that they'd be better off guarding seats at the nearby pub. Not being one to just sit around when there was work to be done, Katt slipped away from Baan and quietly found someone who needed help.   
  
Whether Kylie noticed or not didn't seem to matter, Katt was at least as good a worker as most of the green dockhands. She spent most of the morning lugging barrels of supplies out of a warehouse and setting them in a specific place on the dock, So that another man could pick them up and proceed to be accused of being lazy by Kylie.   
  
"We're goin as fast as we can Kylie, get offa our backs will ya," One of the dockhands called out, as he ascended the gangplank up to the ship carrying a barrel of flamepowder on each shoulder.   
  
"If we don't get them barrels of flamepowder loaded inta the hold, before too long they're gonna be blowin up right on the dock, love," She snapped as he passed by. She turned her attention momentarily to another dockhand operating the crane. "Careful with that thing, you're gonna bust out the sides of the hatch!" She yelled as the novice crane operator over corrected for his swing, slamming a crate of food into the side of the cargo hold hatch. Kylie instantly chastised him as profanely as she could muster.   
  
"Whoa, Kylie's gonna blow a gasket if she doesn't calm down," Katt said to another dockhand. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone use that many cuss words in one sentence," She ginned at the older dockhand, who only chuckled at her statement. She sat her barrel down on the dock, and headed back into the warehouse. The barrels were filled with various supplies, mostly flamepowder and water. Katt had wondered, when traveling with Ryu and his entourage a year earlier, why a boat that traveled the ocean would need water. Ryu would've explained it better than Bow, considering close to seventy five percent of his explanation was shrouded in his laughter.   
  
She tipped another barrel of flamepowder on its side, hoisted it onto her shoulder, and proceeded back out onto the dock. Coming out of the warehouse was like walking into an oven, most of the sailors wore bandanas over their heads. She wondered if that helped keep them cooler. Her fur helped a little, keeping her lower parts from burning. Her arms, back, chest, and face on the other hand were fairly light, and susceptible to sunburn. She set the barrel down in its designated place, and wiped her brow.   
  
"Hey Katt, take a break," The warehouse supervisor ordered.   
  
"I'm alright," She responded, heading back to the warehouse. The supervisor grabbed her arm easily pulling her back.   
  
"We're almost done, and these blokes are lazy, I don't want them thinking they can slack off," He said, grinning at her, most of his teeth missing from years of bar brawling. Katt frowned, scrunching up her forehead, but quietly obeyed. She stood on the dock feeling very much like a fifth wheel, a sensation she was not comfortable with.   
  
_"I wonder if Kylie needs any help?"_ She thought, heading for the gangplank.

"C'mon, hurry it up! We've got lotsa cargo to put in that hold," Kylie shouted at three huge blacksmiths who were busy reforming the steel flashing surrounding the cargo hold hatch. They paid her little mind, although they were working harder than most of the dockhands. "Can't you blokes go any faster?! At this rate we'll be lucky to leave by sundown," She shouted after a moment of silence. Finally, being ignored by the big wooly blacksmiths, she crossed her arms in frustration.   
  
"Um Kylie, it's all right, I don't mind waiting," Katt said, trying to relieve the hotheaded blonde.   
  
"It's not that, Sheila, If we don't shove off by three o'clock we won't reach the reef till nightfall, and the tide'll be up," She said, still frustrated.   
  
"So, that means?" Katt asked naïvely.   
  
"The cave is only above the water when the tide is down, so if the tide is up," She started.   
  
"Ohh, If the tide is up, we can't get to the cave," Katt interrupted, finishing Kylie's sentence.   
  
"Not just that love, with the tide up, the whole bloody reef goes underwater, but it ain't deep enough to get a boat over. So if we can't get out there before the tide rises, we'll might end up runnin' a ground on the reef," She said, turning her attention back to the blacksmiths.   
  
"Oh, ok," Katt innocently replied. _"Kylie is really cool. She's so tough and yet she's really pretty,"_ She thought, unknowingly grinning again. She'd done this a few times with Nina, though Nina never brought it up to her. "You're really good at what you do," She finally blurted out. Kylie looked aside to Katt, grinning a little.   
  
"You're pretty straight forward Sheila, you been that way all your life?" She replied, uncrossing her arms. Katt only grinned, scratching her head, and bringing Kylie to laughter in seconds.   
  
"All done Kylie," One of the blacksmiths said, rising from the freshly mended cargo hold hatch.   
  
"'Bout bloody time!" Kylie shouted, her face stiffening back to its angry scowl. "Sheila, we'll be loaded up soon as we get the rest of the food into the cargo hold. Go rustle up Baan," She commanded, watching Katt trot off to find Baan.   
  
"She's almost as energetic as you are Kylie." One of the blacksmiths said.   
  
"Mmhmm, She's got alotta spunk," Kylie replied as Katt's head bobbed out of sight down the gangplank.

**Drifting, drifting, over the ocean blue**

I'm dying, I need water," Bow said weakly, dangling from the side of the dinghy.   
  
"You wuss, It's only noon, you can't be dehydrated that quickly," Ruki said, annoyed. She sat beneath a large coat they'd found, supported by a few broken planks of the ships splintered hull. All exposed skin was caked with gnu's blood, two small shreds of cloth had been stuffed up her nose and the sheer ribbon she kept around her hair had been moved to wrap around her eyes.   
  
"But you're the only one in the shade, and you used up all the gnu's blood," He complained, looking back at her.   
  
"I burn easily, besides, I spotted the coat, so it's only fair that I get to use it," She argued. Too weak to argue anymore, Bow turned his attention back to the ocean, and to locating any ships.   
  
"It's no use Buddy, my nose is too dry to smell anything, and it's impossible to see anything with the glare off the water," Bow said after a moment of silence.   
  
"Well, we can't make any progress if we don't know where we're headed. We have no choice but to wait till we can see the stars," Ryu answered, squinting his eyes toward his friend. The Gnu's blood he'd applied earlier was well into sweating off his skin, and Ruki had used up the rest of it. If a ship didn't come by soon, they'd all start to cook in the burning heat of the sun.   
  
"I don't get it, if he can turn into a dragon, why doesn't he just do it and drag us somewhere, he's gotta be able to do forty five knots," Green blurted.   
  
"It's not that simple, he's not a well of power," Bow answered, looking over his shoulder to the frustrated sailor.   
  
"Imagine transforming your entire body in a matter of seconds, and then having to move such a huge thing around. It's really exhausting, not to mention the concentration needed is overwhelming," Ryu added, leaning back.   
  
"But you slept for a few hours afterward," Green said, in vain. Ryu didn't even answer, it was useless. Green wasn't much for listening. A surprising attitude for a sailor to have, not wanting to take orders.   
  
Tennison turned up his canteen, holding his mouth open below it, waiting for the last few precious drops of fresh liquid to fall out. In spite of all that was happening, Ryu smiled to himself, and reached down to retrieve his own canteen, still one third full of water.   
  
"Here," He said, tossing the canteen to the older sailor. "I don't need it as much," He added, as Tennison caught the tin flask. Ordinarily Tennison would've refused such an offer, relying on his tough grit to get him through, but his canteen had been filled with liquor, instead of water, so he was extra thirsty. He only nodded, taking a few small gulps from the canteen, before tossing it back.   
  
"I only needed a little, but thank you," He added. Ryu nodded back, and shifted his attention back to the open sea.   
  
_"Six more hours at least until sunset. I wanted to reach Wyndia by tomorrow, but now it looks like it'll be two, or three more days,"_ He thought staring out over the infinite sea. "Today's gonna be a long day."

**Diplomacy or Militarism**

"Good afternoon, General," Hina greeted the visitors as they entered the main hall of the Wyndian castle. Nina, standing close behind prepared to greet them in the same fashion, as her mother had insisted.   
  
"You're majesty," The General replied, bowing as a true gentleman would.   
  
"Welcome to Wyndia," Nina said softly, trying to hold her chin up as Hina had instructed. She wasn't at all comfortable with having to greet all the guests, but it had been her call that had brought this dinner into being. She wanted to let it be known that she was working to bring peace to not only Wyndia, but all countries. Nina would be giving a tour to the Highfort entourage, and to governor Fitzpatrick of the southwestern lands. She was relieved to hear that the other duke, Duke Darwin, General Reid, and Admiral Donner wished to meet with the King and Queen before dinner. She would be better equipped to deal with the Highfort ambassadors than two military leaders, and a very edgy Governor.   
  
"Princess," The general said, taking her hand to his lips. A smile danced across his face as he raised his head back up, almost knocking Nina for a loop. _"That wasn't…a flirt was it?"_ She thought, quickly dismissing the thought. General Reid was much older than she was, in his mid forties, his reddish hair was just beginning to show signs of greying. Even so, he was still a rather handsome man, and Nina couldn't help but blush.   
  
"Admiral Donner," Hina continued. "Duke Darwin, governor Fitzpatrick, Welcome to Wyndia."   
  
"Thank you, your majesty, have the Highlanders arrived yet?" Donner asked, cutting to the chase. Admiral Donner was older than General Reid, in his late sixties, he'd already gone grey long ago, and was losing hair from the top of his head. A heavyset man, he almost looked wider than he was tall.   
  
"No, we're expecting them any minute though," Hina answered. "We have some rooms ready if you would care to freshen up after your long journey," She added, waving her arm down the east hall.   
  
"That won't be necessary, your majesty, we need to brief you and the King before the ambassadors arrive," He answered quickly.   
  
"I see," She responded, agreeably. "This way then gentleme,."   
  
"Mother." Nina said softly, but not without a hint of concern.   
  
"Yes Nina?"   
  
"um, May I speak with you, in private," She asked shyly, glancing at the General and Admiral.   
  
"Speak your mind Nina, these men protect our country, they are trustworthy," Hina answered, waiting for her daughter to continue.   
  
"It's," She paused, glancing again at them. "not important," She answered, turning to governor Fitzpatrick.   
  
"Speak, princess Nina," Hina said, somewhat forcefully. Nina slowly turned back toward them, catching a hard glare from Admiral Donner.   
  
"I was just wondering, why," She paused, clearing her throat. "why a diplomatic dinner," She hesitated again, feeling Admiral Donner glaring at her. "why a diplomatic dinner, should need a _military_ briefing." She finally finished. Admiral Donner shifted his position, as if preparing to speak.   
  
"My dear," Hina started, cutting off Donner before he could speak. "Our country has been at war with the Highlanders for over sixty years. Diplomacy takes trust, but it also requires defense," She finished, avoiding a temper tantrum by Admiral Donner.   
  
"Yes mother," Nina quickly replied, uneasy at being forced to make such a comment in front of the General and Admiral.   
  
"Gentlemen, shall we go?" Hina asked, shifting the attention away from Nina. Donner nodded, and Duke Darwin followed behind. The Reid watched as Nina quickly made her exit.   
  
"Reid, you coming?" Donner asked, noticing his counterpart's preoccupation with the exiting princess.   
  
"You go on, it was your briefing anyway," He answered, turning back to face them.   
  
"Reid, you're the Senior General, you really should be there." Donner replied.   
  
"It's alright, I think I'll take the tour with the Highlanders," He said, winking at Donner, who nodded slowly.   
  
"Then shall we be off, gentlemen?" Hina asked for a third time. The Wyndian entourage moved away toward the King's War room.

"Your Majesty, you don't think a military briefing is wise?" Reid asked, stepping around the corner. Nina had distracted herself by talking to governor Fitzpatrick, one of the very few people with any authority who didn't believe in the prophecy. She'd met him at the Farmers delegation earlier that year, so she was a little more at ease with him.   
  
"I thought the rest of you were going to the briefing?" Fitzpatrick asked.   
  
"They did, but I thought I'd take the tour with you," He answered.   
  
"Making sure the enemy isn't harming the princess, or making sure the princess isn't conspiring with the enemy?" Fitzpatrick asked, sarcastically.   
  
"I just wanted to get a tour of the castle from the new princess of Wyndia," He answered, nonchalantly. "Your majesty, I'd like to apologize ahead of time for my naval counterpart, his way of thinking is rather forward. I assure you he's only concerned with the safety of the royal family and of Wyndia," Reid said. His whole manner was flagrantly dashing. Even though Nina blushed earlier, it wasn't working on her this time, he didn't get to his position by his age just by kissing ass, he had to be a military genius. And a military genius doesn't leave his fly down.   
  
"I believe that General Reid, but I am concerned with how they'll react as well, I'm sure they have as much mistrust of us," She answered. "I helped put down their sixty year military coup, so it's my hope that they'll have more trust in us now. But that won't matter if the Admiral starts posting armed guards in the dinning room, and searching the ambassadors," She finished.   
  
"So, you _can_ be assertive," He said, grinning. She looked up at him annoyed.   
  
_"This has to be a show, he can't possibly have gotten to be Senior General of all Wyndian Land forces by wooing people like this. He isn't even paying attention to the conversation."_ She thought, wondering when the Highfort Delegation would arrive.   
  
"Relax your majesty, I didn't come to flirt with you. To be honest, yes I was concerned about your safety, and also the possibility that you could be conspiring with the enemy. You _were_ the one who set up this dinner after all," He finished.   
  
"General, you are aware that falsely accusing a member of the royal family of treason, is a capitol offense," Fitzpatrick interjected.   
  
"It's alright, Marcus, his suspicions aren't without merit. I was part of the group that killed the Military General, Shupkay, and I did lay plans for this meeting," Nina said, glancing toward the General. "So you came to determine my trustworthiness?"   
  
"It is necessary I'm afraid. The young forgotten princess of Wyndia returns, shortly there after the younger more impressionable princess takes the mark of wing and becomes the great bird of Wyndia. Then distraught, the king asks his last living daughter to stay at the castle. It could be true, but I have to make sure, for the safety of my country," He said, looking into Nina's eyes.   
  
"Very well General Reid. First order of business, I'd prefer you call me either Nina or Princess Nina. I'm not fond of being called majesty," She answered, not happy with being put under the General's microscope.   
  
"Princess Nina," He said, affirming her new designation.   
  
"Second, may I ask your first name?" She asked.   
  
"Interesting request," He said, smiling.   
  
"Meaning no disrespect to you, but I like to know people by their name, not their family or title," She answered.   
  
"Fair enough, my name is Donovan, Donovan Reid."

  


_**Kirkis' comments on this chapter   
http://kirkis-elf.com/w_days/com_daysbof06.html**_


	7. Stowaways

_Breath of Fire II, Katt, Bow, Rand, Sten, Ryu, Nina, Deis, Spar, and other characters as well as the Breath of Fire name are copyrights of Capcom. I do not own any of the characters from those games. Any similarities between my own Characters, and new BoF characters is purely coincidental   
**http://kirkis-elf.com   
kkisblpeen@aol.com**_   
  
**Days Ahead** (Breath of Fire 2.5)   
_By Kirkis_   
**Chapter seven - Stowaways**

**Kirkis no BAKA!**   
(Stupid anime ridiculousness)

(Scene enters with Chibi Katt practicing swings with her staff. After a few swings, Chibi Nina floats down from above.)   
  
Chibi Nina: Hi Katt, what's going on, you look mad.   
  
Chibi Katt: I am, that jerk, Kirkis split up me and Ryu! Now I have no idea where he is. And there might be women all over him.   
  
(Chibi Katt imagines Ryu lying on a sofa being fanned by two scantily clad women, and eating grapes from another. She drops down on her knees, with her feet laid out in the opposite direction. Fountains of tears pour from her eyes.)   
  
Chibi Nina: It's alright Katt, I know where Ryu is.   
  
Chibi Katt: **YOU DO!!!** (Chibi Katt pounces on Chibi Nina and shakes her by the shoulders repeatedly.) Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where? Where?   
  
Chibi Nina: ududududududududududududududududududud…   
  
Chibi Katt: Nina? Nina!! (Chibi Katt resumes her tear fountains.)   
  
Chibi Kirkis: Hi!   
  
(Chibi Katt goes from cute crying Woren to snarling, rabid mad killer Woren in 2.32 seconds. She tackles Chibi Kirkis, banging his head against the ground.)   
  
Not-so- Chibi Katt: **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!? I THOUGH I WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER!?!?!? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED RYU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!?!?!?**   
  
Chibi Kirkis: **A**h a**H A**h a**H A**h!! I do, I do, I'm setting things up. So please calm down Katt.   
  
Chibi Katt: But I'm tired of wandering about in Guntz.   
  
Chibi Kirkis: It shouldn't be too much longer, beat the pirates and head for Wyndia. Ryu said you'd all meet there if you got split up.   
  
(Chibi Katt lets Chibi Kirkis go. His head lands with a hard thud on the ground. A large spherical knot with an "**X**" bandage appears on his head. Chibi Katt stares absently, sparkly eyed.   
  
**Meanwhile…**   
  
(Chibi Ryu, Chibi Bow and Chibi Ruki are floating on a little innertube in the middle of the ocean.)   
  
Chibi Bow: Hey buddy, caught any fish?   
  
Chibi Ryu: no   
  
Chibi Ruki: (covered in deep red goo)How could Kirkis Sama do this to me, I thought he loved me. How could he stick me out here with these bozos.   
  
Chibi Bow: I'm not a bozo, and if you'd read his outline you'd know he's pairing you with me.   
  
Chibi Ruki: That's a typo, he's really pairing me with a guy named, um…   
  
Chibi Bow: Bew?   
  
Chibi Ruki: As a matter of fact, yes.   
  
Chibi Bow: So what does Bew look like?   
  
Chibi Ruki: He has long brown hair, um, a cute little goatee, um…   
  
Chibi Bow: A goofy smile?   
  
Chibi Ruki: Kirkis Sama's smile isn't goofy!   
  
Chibi Bow: I was talking about Bew.   
  
Chibi Ruki: ………   
  
Chibi Bow: weren't you?   
  
Chibi Ruki: ………   
  
(Chibi Kirkis casually rows into the scene.)   
  
Chibi Kirkis: Domo! (waves a hand.)   
  
Chibi Ruki: Kirkis Sama, you've come to save me!! (Chibi Ruki leans over, rocking the innertube. Chibi Ryu and Chibi Bow attempt to keep it counter balanced, frantically flailing their arms the whole time.)   
  
Chibi Kirkis: Not just yet Ruki-Chan, I need your cooperation a little longer.   
  
Chibi Ruki: How much longer?   
  
Chibi Kirkis: A little longer, everything will be alright once you get to Wyndia.   
  
Chibi Ruki: And I'll finally be rid of this loser? (She points to Chibi Bow.)   
  
Chibi Bow: Hey!   
  
Chibi Kirkis: um... yes _[ Japanese yes, see "**Dave Barry does Japan**" Page # 37]_   
  
Chibi Ruki: Why did you say Um? You're **NOT** sticking me with him for the rest of this story.   
  
Chibi Kirkis: ... I see. _[again, see "**Dave Barry does Japan**", Page # 37]_   
  
Chibi Ruki: Kirkis Sama...?   
  
Chibi Kirkis: Just sit tight for now, and everything will be fine when you get to Wyndia.   
  
Chibi Ruki: The only way I'll be fine is if you get me miles away from Mr. Floppy-ears here!   
  
Chibi Kirkis: Ah... just don't worry about it right now.   
  
(Chibi Ruki sits back down, pouting her lip out.)   
  
Chibi Kirkis: Ryu, Bow, you guys aren't getting too hot out here are you?   
  
(Chibi Bow and Ryu look up slowly at him, their lips are dry and cracking and their faces are covered with dust.)   
  
Chibi Kirkis: Great, Hang in there, I'll send a boat out to get you a little later. Till then, play nice. And Ruki-Chan, behave yourself.   
  
(Chibi Ruki pokes her tongue out at him. Chibi Kirkis rows out of sight leaving the heroes adrift.)   
  
Chibi Bow: Hey buddy, caught any fish yet?   
  
Chibi Ryu: no

**Coral and Caves**

  
The sea was relatively calm in the heat of the mid morning sun. The rhythmic rocking of the waves, the warmth of the sun, and the fresh, stiff salt air would've ordinarily lulled Katt to sleep. It was only the anticipation of the impending battle that lay in the dry, barren reefs ahead, that kept her at peak attentiveness. She could barely hold herself down, it had only been yesterday that she had fought Zaul _and lost._ She needed a good fight with some creeps to relieve her pent up frustrations.   
  
"Put us in right there, where that little cove is," Kylie said, pointing to a small place barely big enough for their dinghy. Baan quietly obeyed. Not fond of having to fight, he wasn't as exhilarated as Katt, but he worried too much about leaving her to go out by herself, and since Kylie had decided to join her in routing the pirates, he also had her to worry about. So, in his mind, he had no choice but to join them.   
  
Katt hadn't realized just how massive and intricate the reef actually was. She'd imagined the reef as a great long lump of rock sticking up out of the water. In reality, it was much larger than she expected, and much more irregular. It wasn't all the same size either, near the continent, it was larger. As it descended away from the land, it's size tapered until it disappeared into the ocean, reemerging over a mile away and ascending back up to the other side of the huge bay.   
  
"We'll be goin in the backdoor, so to speak. The reefs have caves that lead into the Pirates' hideout, but they don't use 'em much," She added as the dinghy slowly slid into the tiny cove, grazing one side, then the other, before coming to a stop at the edge of the reef. The entire reef was made of dry coral, though as far as Katt knew, it was just rough rock, she'd never seen coral. All she knew was that the rough, jagged rock would be impossible to move very fast on without having her exposed toes and heels shredded. She rumpled her mouth in frustration.   
  
"Tow the dinghy up onta the reef real good, s'not likely the waves'll get real high on this side of the reef, but better to be on the safe side," She commanded. Baan, once again, silently followed her orders. "What's wrong, Katt?" She asked, noticing the frustration on the face of her Woren companion.   
  
"You said the Pirates live in the caves in the reef, right? Is the floor gonna be like this everywhere?" Katt asked, gingerly patting a foot on the coarse ground.   
  
"Don't know, lass. They probly wear boots," She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "If you wanna go back for shoes, we'll have to call it off fer today."   
  
"No way, We're not turning around now," Katt said. She wasn't about to put off busting up these pirates.   
  
"Beauty, lets go then," Kylie said turning and waving her arm forward. She set off up the craggy reef, careful not to get too far away from her greenhorn companions.   
  
"Have you been out here before, Kylie?" Katt asked, struggling to keep up without shredding her toes on the rough ground.   
  
"Yeah, one'a them pirates was a friend of mine, but he didn't much like sailin' fer the guild. So he went into business for himself," She answered.   
  
"Oh," Katt said, wondering why she didn't seem angry about her friend being a pirate.   
  
"We used to play out here when we were still kids," She added, turning back to her crew. Katt was a few steps behind her, but Baan was almost ten yards behind them.   
  
"C'mon Baan, this ain't no walkabout!" She yelled down to him.   
  
"I think he drank too much this morning," Katt noted, glancing back at him.   
  
"Shouldn't've been drinkin in the mornin' anyway. Bad luck," Kylie said, resting a fist on her hip.   
  
_"I need to lose some weight…This didn't used to take so much out of me,"_ Baan thought, finally catching up to them.   
  
"If you can't keep up, love, this trip ain't gonna work," She remarked, turning back up the reef. "We're headin for that ledge right there, it's part rock, but it's probably covered in coral by now. After that, we walk aroun' till it leads into the cave up there," She said, tracing the path with her index finger. She turned back toward Katt and Baan. "Can you make it, love?" She asked him with her usual cheerful grin.   
  
"Yeah, it's not that far now," he said, panting to catch his breath. She grinned, and started back up the exposed reef, cautiously glancing back every few steps to make sure Baan was keeping up. They made their way up to the ledge, taking a short breather at the top, mostly for Baan. Kylie leaned against the rock wall, and Katt plopped down in the middle of the path, crossing her legs.   
  
The ledge was basically a long narrow path running the greater length of the reef. On one end, it ran along the reef to a cave that looked at least a third of a mile away, the other end tapered off into the ocean. Katt looked back up the shelf toward the land, scanning the reef carefully. Though the basic shape of the reef swelled as it drew closer to the land, the shelf didn't rise with the top of the reef. Instead, it ran along the bottom, spilling out onto what looked like a rocky beach with a large sheet of dark gray rock behind it.   
  
"Hey Kylie, who put this ledge here?" She finally asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Dunno, s'been here ever since I's a welt. The cave is there under that black rock, it useta lead back up to the top a' the cliff. Useta be a great fishin' spot down here, but when the pirates took over, they blew up the land entrance," She replied.   
  
"Do you think it could be natural?" Katt questioned.   
  
"Doubt it, it's pretty level, and it runs the length of this side of the reef an' up the other side too. It's a pretty sure bet somebody made it. How and why are a mystery," she finished. "We oughta shove off already," she suggested, lifting her pack up over her shoulder. Katt followed suit, standing and dusting some pebbles from the fur on her legs.   
  
The three made their way down the ledge, walking single file. The ledge itself wasn't very wide, only about a meter give or take a few centimeters. Over the edge of the shelf was a drop off of about four or five meters into the ocean. Katt figured the water was probably shallow down there, but it didn't look much like a beach. As they continued down the ledge, the cliff ahead seemed to grow out of the ground with each step. It was mammoth; by the time they were within ten meters of to cave entrance Katt literally had to look straight up to see it. She looked ahead to get a better look at the cave. It almost looked like a great doorway, like there had been giant double doors on it. The inner cavity was mammoth too, a dome-shaped ceiling of about eighty-five meters or so, being almost that deep before it dropped back down.   
  
Kylie hopped ran out into the giant foyer and headed for the opposite side.   
  
"Let's go, the cave's over here," She shouted as she ran. Katt hopped down off the rocky ledge onto the soft sandy floor of the great hall. She almost instantly lifted her foot, grimacing at the gooey black sand between her toes.   
  
"Hurry up Katt, let's go a'ready!" Kylie shouted, waiting for them at the smaller cave entrance. It too looked like it had been a doorway, it was practically rectangular, part of the top had crumbled away, and the edges were rounded from years of the ocean washing over it. "This cave leads up into the pirates hideout."   
  
"Hey Kylie, where does their boat sail from?" Baan asked, not having seen any boats or places a boat could be hidden.   
  
"They sail from the outer reef on the ocean side, we don't have time to ask pointless questions love. High tide is comin' an' we gotta get to the upper area of the caves before we get flooded in," she said, heading into the cave.   
  
  
"What kind of a cave is this Kylie? Those look like doorways," Katt asked as they walked down the long corridor. The walls were straight and narrow, reminiscent of the Wyndian castle in some ways. All the walls looked like stone, but had been badly eroded, and barnacles had encrusted most of the lower area of the walls.   
  
"I figger it musta been a castle at one time, but the land changed and now it's halfway in the sea," she explained.   
  
"The land changed? Like an earthquake?" Katt wondered, looking aimlessly about the ceiling of the hallway.   
  
"Sure, land changes all the time, not as much as the sea, but earthquakes and floods and the like can change the land," she answered as she climbed over a collapsed section of the hallway.   
  
"But can land sink? I mean, most people build castles on hills right? So how come it's sunk into the ocean?" Katt asked, carefully following in Kylie's footsteps over the rubble.   
  
"I guess, but it's probably the ocean risin, tell ya the truth," she concluded.   
  
"Oh, the tides," Katt noted, giving herself a mental pat on the back.   
  
"Not exactly the tides, love. Up here," Kylie said, pointing up a huge spiral stairway. "See, the tides go up and down every day, but each day, they go a little bit higher than the last," she explained as they ascended the stairs. They passed by a few doorways, but Kylie didn't seem to acknowledge them. Always the curious cat, Katt wondered where they led to.   
  
"You can't tell day by day, but when I's a kid, at high tide, there was about a foot of air space along the top of that hall we were just in. Now there's no space at the top. So in ten years, the sea's risen about a foot," she finished, coming to a stop near a doorway. She motioned her two companions to stop.   
  
This's it mates," she turned and whispered. "You two wait here, an I'll take care of that guard," she added, pulling out a small bludgeon. Baan and Katt watched Kylie quietly stalk the unsuspecting guard, who was casually chewing on an orange. She crept up behind him, raising the thick black-iron bludgeon up above his head and bringing it down quickly onto the back of his skull. He fell over unconscious with a thump. Kylie waved her hand forward a few times, signaling Katt and Baan that it was all clear. Katt patted silently up behind Kylie, Baan wasn't quite as quiet.   
  
"Wow sheila, you're a great sneak," Kylie said softly. "This way," She ordered, heading off down one corridor, Katt and Baan following close behind.

**Stowaways**

  
"There we go mates, the Pirate ship, _Black Wednesday_," Kylie noted, looking out from their hidden position behind the barrels of Flamepowder. Katt gazed out at the huge sailboat. The main mast nearly reached the towering ceiling of the cavern.   
  
"Lets go invite ourselves onboard," Kylie said, finding the perfect moment to dart out from behind the barrels. She shot out from her hiding place, and tore almost silently across the cave toward one of the empty barrels, hopping inside and pulling the lid over her head almost in one motion. She pushed the top up only a crack, peeking out.   
  
"You should probably go next," Baan commented to Katt. She nodded and turned her attention to Kylie's signal to run. She dug the pads of her feet into the soft sandy floor in the cave, thankful it wasn't coral. Well in her element, she crouched, ready to sprint, muscles tightened, eyes and ears trained on the slim opening of the barrel four or five yards away. Baan also watched the barrel carefully, planning to prompt Katt to run when the signal came. Kylie cautiously raised the lid of the barrel a little more, peeking this way and that, then she quickly waved her hand.   
  
"Ok, go," Baan said to no one. He blinked a few times before his eyes managed to locate the elusive Woren girl hopping into an empty barrel and yanking a top over her head. Kylie peeked up out of the barrel once again, pointing to a nearby crate. She knew Baan well enough to know he'd know what she was thinking.   
  
_"Better not get yer arse caught,"_ She thought, waiting for the perfect opening for him. She quickly waved her hand, signaling him to go. He hurried to the crate, and struggled to get himself into it. _"C'mon, hurry up!"_ Kylie thought, watching him. Baan managed to get himself into the huge crate and heave the top on it before the patrolling pirate came by.   
  
"All right," Kylie said, once she'd made sure no pirates were near enough to see or hear. "We let ourselves get loaded onto the ship, then we work our way to the captain at nightfall. If the captain goes down, by Pirate code, the rest of the ship should fall in line, unless they're loyal to the captain." Katt didn't really like the sound of the last part of Kylie's sentence. Weren't most crew's loyal to the Captain? Wasn't that what made him the Captain, because everyone else wanted him to be the Captain?   
  
"Don't poke yer heads back up outta these barrels till I signal, and don't fall asleep either," Kylie ordered, slipping back down into her barrel and pulling the top on snugly. Katt and Baan followed her lead, and within a few minutes they could feel themselves being loaded onto the Black Wednesday.   
  
_"No turning back now,"_ They all three thought, knowing once on the ship and out to sea there was no margin for error. They had to succeed, or they'd take a long walk off a short plank. Katt gulped softly, remembering she hated water.

**_Kirkis' comments on this chapter:   
http://kirkis-elf.com/w_days/com_07stowaways.html_**


End file.
